El departamento de en frente
by Coco-tan
Summary: Eran simplemente dos chicos que vivían uno en frente al otro, no decían mas que un hola, a veces nunca se sostenían las miradas. ¿Porque tendrían que socializar? No era lo mas importante en ese momento y tampoco eran unos cotillas. Eran simples vecinos que solo se saludaban. Aunque tal vez aprendan que decir mas de un saludo, pueda cambiar un poquito sus vidas. -A/U-
1. The Fall's rain

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

El departamento de en frente.

Un día más y una inspiración menos, no podía quejarse, esa semana a Marinette no le había ido precisamente bien, llegaba tarde a clases, se tropezaba y lo último que recuerda es que un carro la mojo con el charco sucio de la avenida y si no fuera poco estaba a punto de reprobar patronaje conceptual, si bien se esforzaba, había cosas que no podía presionar como en ese momento que era su pequeña inspiración o su suerte.

Al menos era sábado por lo cual pudo quedarse en casa y evitar infortunios en su vida, vivía en un pequeño complejo de apartamentos de clase media, no eran grandes, pero eran suficiente para ella, con su trabajo de medio tiempo de camarera cubría sus necesidades y hoy era su día de descanso, por lo que ese día se dispuso a lavar su ropa y a limpiar para poder sacar la basura, al contenedor grande, puesto que el domingo venían a recogerla.

— **Buenos tardes** — Le había dicho a su vecino, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Marinette, pensaba que era un vago sin remedio, su atuendo desliñado y la cajetilla de cigarros que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo de la camisa no le ayudaban. Bueno… quieren era ella para juzgar, si a esas vamos tenía buen aspecto, pero su vida era un desastre en ese momento.

— **Buenas…** — Dijo el joven muchacho sin si quiera sostenerle la mirada, era el pan de todos los días y eso que vivían en frente uno del otro, bueno, no es como si tuvieran la obligación de ser amigos por el simple hecho de vivir uno en frente del otro.

Era lo único contacto que tenían al menos se saludaban, los otros vecinos eran menos sociales, si eran educados con ellos, pero nunca los topaban y si por casualidad se los topaban, muy a fuerzas soltaban un saludo, por pura mera cordialidad, no es como si ella o el sufrieran por eso, es más lo preferían, al menos no tenían que abrir la boca.

Esa tarde paso tranquila, había terminado sus deberes de la casa, los resúmenes de Historia del traje II ya los había acabado y bueno patronaje conceptual le daba dolores de cabeza, hacer cosas sencillas a su gusto y ver cómo combinar colores y telas le era relativamente fácil, pero de eso a intentar usar un concepto futurista en sus prendas estilo los supersónicos eran otro nivel.

Esa estúpida materia era el coco de Marinette.

No soporto más y a pesar de los malos eventos de la semana, decidió salir, su cabeza le dolía, necesitaba de un poco de aire, el viento frio de una noche de otoño, le vendría bien o al menos, le enfriaría la cabeza, no es que sea bueno salir de noche, pero no era un vecindario peligroso y había un parque no muy lejos de allí era seguro, podría refrescar su mente que era lo único que le interesaba.

Camino un largo rato, pero no le ayudo en la inspiración, le dio básicamente al parque 2 vueltas y entre más caminaba, las ideas futuristas se iban alejando y un estilo victoriano iban surgiendo, le dio igual y decidió regresar a casa ya no quería pensar en nada.

Ya solo quería tocar su cama y caer rendida, mañana entraba a las 4 de la tarde tenía que descansar, y prepararse para mañana no había pensado en que comer para mañana y de cena lo único que pensaba era en un cereal, rápido y conciso.

Al llegar al llegar a la entrada del complejo departamental, se topó con su vecino y solo al llegar a la entrada del departamento se dijeron mutuamente buenas noches.

* * *

Un día nuevo había llegado o es lo que pudo presenciar, Adrien solo se volvió a acomodar en su colchón, tenía una inmensa flojera que el mismo no podía con ella y eso que tenía algunos deberes que terminar de su escuela, pensó en que comer, pero recordó que solo tenía cerveza en el refrigerador, no le quedaba más que pararse e ir a comprar pan a la tienda de la esquina, lo único que pensó en preparar fueron unos sándwiches fácil y rápido.

Se levantó, ya con mucho esfuerzo, agarro su pantalón y cualquier camisa, después lavaría, creo que le urgía lavar, pero ese día no lo iba a hacer, tenía que hacer tarea después de comer y salir, tenía una cita, tenía ropa para hoy y mañana es lo que le importaba.

Luego se preocuparía por el futuro.

Agarro cualquier barra de pan, blanco, lo que nunca podía comer en su casa, salir de casa había sido un gran cambio para él, no estudiar lo que su padre quería, fue un gran cambio para él, no era malo, pero él sabía que no tenía talento imaginando y menos diseñando, por lo que le dio la opción de estudiar empresariales, pero él se rehusó, ser hijo de uno de los más grandes diseñadores de parís lo habían llenado de lujo y los mejores maestros y escuelas privadas.

No quería dedicar su vida a algo que no le gustaba, por lo cual termino presentando un examen de admisión para la UPMC para la carrera de física, el cual había pasado.

El decirle esto a su padre, desato su furia, en teoría, decidió enfrentarlo, lo cual había acabado con él en un departamento de €650 al mes con gastos recortados, era un mundo diferente a como él había vivido hasta ahora.

Si por su padre fuera, el solo habría terminado con lo que llevaba puesto en la calle, pero su madre pudo interferir y decirle que, reconsiderada las cosas, ella había interceptado por él, prácticamente le había dicho déjalo, es física, le recortamos gastos, no podrá con el mismo en cuanto ponga un pie fuera, por lo su padre lo reconsidero y acepto.

Pero su orgullo era mayor y heló ahí, después de casi 1 año fuera, ha podido él solo, en teoría, porque era un desastre, pasar de que todos hagan todo por el a que el haga todo solo y sin instrucciones era un gran cambio. Mirando el lado positivo podía fumar y beber con libertad, ya estaba por terminar el tercer semestre, le iba a demostrar a sus padres que él podía.

Termino de comer por lo que prosiguió en terminar la tarea de ecuaciones diferenciales, a veces cuando tenía muchos problemas por resolver se quedaba pensando en que mejor hubiera estudiado empresariales.

Termino los 4 problemas que valían puntos para el final, por lo que decidió ir por una cerveza a su refrigerador, tomaba, sí, pero al menos se cuidaba, a veces iba a correr y pues de adolescente todos los días hacia ejercicio, por lo que aún conservaba su buen cuerpo, pero no la resistencia de antes.

Termino su botella de cerveza y el cigarrillo que había agarrado, a la mitad, tenía la ventana abierta para que no se quedara el olor, por lo que la habitación estaba fresca por el clima frio de parís. Estaba semi-recostado en el sofá viendo tele, con lo que le enviaban le alcanzaba perfectamente, sus padres pensaron que era un despilfarrador, pero oh sorpresa, sabia medirse, al menos no tenía que trabajar como su vecina y eso le venía bien, porque en vacaciones no hacia absolutamente nada. Regresaba a las horas que él quería salía a donde quería era un punto bueno para un joven como él que nunca había estado realmente libre.

Después de un tiempo haciendo nada, vio su celular marcaban las 5:45pm le daba tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse. Tenía una salida al cine en un rato con su actual novia Chloé Bourgeois, salían desde antes de que el decidiera estudiar física, pues sus familias se conocían, pues Chlóe frecuentaba los desfiles de su padre, era eran del mismo estrato social y pues bueno no le sorprendía que su padre estaba de acuerdo con su relación.

Lo que si le sorprendió de ella es que no lo hubiera dejado después de haber dejado la mansión Agreste, podría ser un poco pretenciosa y superficial, pero pues todos teníamos defectos y no podía exigirle cambiarlos, así la quiere y la acepto, al menos le fue leal y le apoyo con su carrera en la universidad y que ahora no tenía mucho dinero.

Era buena chica.

Adrien salió rápido de su casa, para ir al cine que habían acordado ir, llego antes pues no había visto el Porsche de su novia por el estacionamiento, por lo que fue a comprar las entradas, mientras llegaba.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando pudo ver a Chloé acercarse a él, vestida con las mejores marcas de ropa y desprendiendo olores esquistos de su perfume Channel.

— **Adrien, querido ¿Listo para la película?** — Le pregunto dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

— **Ya tengo las entradas princesa, ¿Cómo estas aparte de estar siempre preciosa?** — Preguntando sacando su lado coqueto

— **Bien, pero la facultad ha estado insoportable y más con la entrega de proyectos** — contesto

No más entraron a la sala del cine y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra eso fue incómodo para Adrien pues Chloé siempre hablaba y aun al salir de la sala Chloé nunca hablo, le estaba preocupando que pensó en preguntarle qué, que pasaba, si estaba bien, pero Chloé hablo.

— **Adrien…** — Dijo haciendo una pausa — **Tenemos que hablar, esto ya no puede esperar** — afirmo seriamente

— **¿Qué pasa princesa?** — Pregunto con tono amable

— **Debemos terminar, la verdad, pensé que lo soportaría, pero realmente no pudo, pensé que cambiarias de parecer, regresarías a la mansión Agreste, que estudiaría empresariales, en cambio sigues en esa casa sucia y fea, estudiando en una universidad pública, por favor amor, regresa a tu verdadera casa, vuelve a ser el de antes** — soltó sin más, su cara no tenía alguna expresión conocida, estaba entre angustia y exigencia, no podía identificarse, pero sus ojos azules zafiro reflejaban suplica, es la primera vez que Adrien veía eso en los ojos de Chloé

— **Discúlpame Chloé, pero no te lo puedo cumplir, quiero estudiar lo que yo quiero y si no me apoyan ni tu ni mis padres me apoyan como debería ser una familia, cumpliré lo único que está a mi alcance y es alejarme de ti** — Dijo con determinación y tristeza, tristeza al ver que Chloé no podía más y no estaba a dispuesta a amarlo con todo e imperfecciones.

— **Espero no te arrepientes Adrien—** Le dijo mientras deja un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios— **Adiós** — Dijo al marcharse y dejar solo a Adrien, un adiós que no intento evitar ni tampoco contestar, la entendía un poco, pero tampoco iba a comprender que no le apoyara en su proyecto de vida.

Solo atino a retirarse del centro comercial y regresar a su casa, para colmo se miraba como si fuera a empezar a llover, pero no importaba, estaba dolido, pero no lo suficiente para entrar en lo que dicen "depresión" saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que siempre cargaba, emprendió viaje con la esperanza de que no iniciara a llover para que no extinguiera el cigarrillo o en su defecto lo que menos le importaba terminara empapado.

Caminar le aclararía la mente o eso suponía.

* * *

— **Ya puedes irte Marinette** — Le grito su jefe, era condescendiente con ella pues era una estudiante, su horario era flexible y eso lo agradecía enormemente

— **¡Está bien!** — Grito — **Hasta mañana y descansen** — Dijo mientras salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante no era la vida de ensueño, pero era más de lo que podía pedir.

Empezó a llover y ese día Martinette había cargado un paraguas, lo bueno de ver todos los días las noticias.

Saco su paraguas de negro con decoración de gotitas verdes, lo tenía de hace años y aún seguía funcionando perfectamente, camino más rápido por miedo de que o alguien le salpicara con un auto o empezara a llover aún más fuerte.

Después de un pequeño rato caminando estaba cerca solo cruzaba el parque y las calles estrechas de esa zona departamental, lo que no espero encontrar fue a su vecino empapado y caminando muy lento.

Vio su cara estaba triste o es lo que ella vio en él.

Atino a acercarse por su espalda y solo taparle la lluvia con su paraguas. No le pregunto que tenía, que pasaba, solo caminaron uno al lado de otro en silencio y eso es algo que el joven parecía agradecer.

— **Quieres un poco de té emmm…** — Hablo por fin Marinette al llegar a lo que eran sus departamentos.

— **Adrien... por favor…** —Dijo contestando su titubeo al saber que ella no estaba segura de su nombre y de paso aceptando su oferta, necesitaba algo caliente y su habitación era oscura y sola no tenía ni te ni nada.

Dieron paso a la habitación, Adrien fue a la sala pero no se sentó pues estaba empapado, Marinette dejo su paraguas en un bote y se dirigió a una habitación, ni uno de los dos hablo, estaban bien en silencio, de un momento a otro regreso Marinette con una toalla para el chico, a lo que el acepto para secarse mientras ella fue a preparar el té.

Después de un rato Marinette se dirigió a la sala con dos tazas de té chino, miro a Adrien parecía perdido, al menos ya estaba seco.

— **¿Estas mejor?** — Pregunto ella

— **Sí, muchas gracias por tu invitación** —

— **Eso es bueno** —Dijo— **Es té chino espero que te guste** —le dijo hablando cerca del té

— **Esta bueno, gracias por tu invitación, necesitaba del té** — Dijo siendo sincero

— **Sabes está mal quedarte mucho tiempo en la lluvia espero no te enfermes, podrá dolerte el que tu novia te haya dejado, como decía mi madre, unas puertas se abren y otras se cierra** —Soltó al haber terminado de tomar un poco de su té

— **¿Cómo supiste eso?** — pregunto algo inseguro, que pasaría si ella lo acosara, no sabía cómo llevar eso, podría estar guapo, pero nunca había enfrentado a acosadoras o algo similar, aunque no podía culparlas según él era un regalo, si… tenía un gran ego

— **Era obvio, nadie se queda en la lluvia como medio ido, sin paraguas y con frio, el solo ver tu cara expreso eso, eres bastante expresivo sabes** — le respondió de forma sincera a lo que ella pensaba

— **Yo … gracias, pero no debes preocuparte** — le dijo

— **Lo sé, es tu vida, pero necesitaba decirte que estarías bien, o bueno creo que tu necesitabas escucharlo** —

— **¿Sabes lo triste de esto? es que en verdad necesitaba escucharlo, gracias nuevamente** — hablo con un semblante serio— **Creo que es hora de irme, así podrás descansar** —

— **Está bien y no te preocupes tanto, descansa** — le contesto mientras caminaban a la entrada del pequeño apartamento

Adrien estaba a punto de entrar a su departamento cuando la voz dulce de Marinette lo detuvo

—¡ **Vecino!** — Había dicho para llamar su atención—Buenas Noches— dijo como último antes de entrar a su habitación.

Adrien solo atino sonrió al ver como la joven muchacha se perdía de su campo de visión

— **Buenas noches** — susurro mientras se entraba a su habitació….

* * *

¡Bien!

¿Qué tal? Espero estén bien, espero que les guste este pequeño proyecto, se me ocurrió un día y no lo había escrito hasta ahora, por el momento es todo, tengan un bien día…


	2. A night in París

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

 **El departamento de en frente.**

* * *

Un día nuevo se asomaba y ya había parado de llover aun había nubes, pero a pesar de eso algunos cuantos rayos de sol se infiltraban, dentro de un punto de vista era hermoso y más verlo de un tercer piso.

Eran las 8:30 am y Adrien seguía sin ropa limpia, pero a pesar de las cosas que sucedieron ayer se sentía descansado, la plática con Marinette fue buena dentro de lo que cabe, al menos en ese momento no se sintió solo.

Adrien alcanzo su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Chloé, al menos la joven muchacha se preocupaba por él, pues le había llegado un mensaje a las 10 de la noche preguntando si había llegado con bien, no se había dado cuenta, pues lo que paso ayer lo incómodo de algún modo y la lluvia no había ayudado.

Está bien, lo habían dejado, se había preparado mentalmente para eso, pues su novia rica con ropa carísima no creía que aceptaría a alguien que había dejado todo por un sueño banal. Pero su sorpresa es que aun después de eso siguieron saliendo durante un año más, pero al parecer estaba aguantado todo a ver si recapacitaba como había dicho su madre, pero pues al parecer la joven termino por desesperarse y dio por terminada la relación.

Pero el joven a fuerzas quería ser terminar su carrera de físico, aunque terminara de profesor en algún instituto de parís, al menos había estudiado y hecho lo que le gustaba.

Respondió el mensaje de Chloé rápidamente, pero de una manera un poco seca; respondió exactamente lo que su ahora exnovia le pregunto, fue un simple " _Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte_ ".

Tenía clases hasta las 2 de la tarde así que estaba relajado, ese día tendría que lavar la ropa antes de irse y eran las 9 de la mañana, así que se levantó a hacerse un café y una tostada con mermelada antes de ponerse a hacer sus quehaceres.

Después de perder el tiempo en sus páginas sociales mientras desayunaba, decido que era el momento de lavar ropa, era lo que más le daba flojera, pues tenía que separar lo blanco de lo de color, lo de color de lo negro, lo negro de lo de mezclilla, ahora entendía a sus sirvientes y también a las amas de casa.

Salió de su departamento con sus cosas cargadas en la espalda, al menos no era tanta ropa, iba bajando las escaleras y se alcanzó a dar cuenta que su vecina también iba bajando por lo que se apresuró a alcanzarla, tenía que decirle gracias nuevamente.

— **¡Hey! Marinette, Buenos días** — saludo muy sonriente.

— **¡Oh! Adrien ¿qué tal? ¿amaneciste mejor verdad?** —pregunto, pues ya no lo veía decaído como ayer

— **Bien, quiero darte las gracias nuevamente, nunca tendré como pagártelo, también lo del té, estaba muy rico, realmente eres buena persona** — lo último lo había dicho sinceramente pues lo de ayer no se lo espero, nunca habían cruzado más de una palabra y que ella le hubiera ofrecido una bebida caliente, una toalla y compañía por un rato significaba mucho para él.

— **No hay de que, al menos te sientes mejor** —

— **Algún día acepta una invitación a comer de mí parte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por lo que hiciste** —

— **Me lo pensare, pero no prometo nada** — le dijo un poco insegura, era vecino, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, era un ser humano que tenía un problema en ese rato.

— **Pero me dices la respuesta, no me dejes ahí flotando** —Pidió

— **No te preocupes, yo te digo, cambiando de tema ¿Supongo que tienes planes para la tarde?** — Le había preguntado pues había observado el enorme bulto de ropa que el muchacho cargaba — **Lo mejor es relajarse y pensar en otras cosas con lo que te paso** — la curiosidad le había picado, aparte era bueno que se distrajera.

— **Pues si tener clases de ondas y electromagnetismo es pensar en otras cosas creo que voy por buen camino—** dijo con un tono jocoso **—Aparte es la primera vez que te topo los lunes, no sabía que entrabas al trabajo tan temprano** —

— **No voy al trabajo, voy a comprar telas cerca de Boulevard Haussmann para mis clases de medio día** — le dijo frescamente— **De aquí hago unos 15 minutos y voy con tiempo así sirvo que voy y almuerzo cerca de ahí** —

— **Por lo que me dijiste que compraras, supongo que estudias diseño o algo así—** le dijo para seguir con la plática, le empezó a gustar a platicar con la chica, era bastante fácil de llevar la conversación con ella en ese momento.

— **Supones bien Adrien** — le dijo con una sonrisa— **Diseño de modas en el L'institut Marangoni', por si algún día me visitas** — le dijo en forma de broma con un guiño

— **A lo mejor te secuestro para ir a comer** — Le siguió el juego

Ya habían llegado a la planta baja y por lo tanto sus caminos debían de separase ambos tenían que seguir con sus cosas por más que Adrien quería seguir hablando, esperaba que Marinette le aceptara la invitación.

— **Bueno, luego hablamos Adrien, yo debo irme ya y no sé cómo este el tráfico aparte tú debes lavar tu ropa** —Le dijo burlándose de él pues si lo hubiera hecho el sábado podría haberse relajado más antes de ir a la U.

— **Suerte en tus clases Marinette** —Le dijo mientras veía a la muchacha caminaba hacia la salida a lo que ella solo le respondió diciendo adiós con la mano.

Se dirigió al centro de lavado del edifico, ni rápido ni perezoso empezó a separar, lavar y secar.

Si algo está bien con Marinette es que no sabía su apellido por lo que no lo trataba diferente siendo el hijo de un reconocido diseñador pues viéndolo de una manera fría, acercarse a él le podría servirle de peldaño directo a la fama, pero pensando bien, no creo que ella hiciera eso, hacer todo lo que hizo por él, ayer siendo él un extraño, no lo hace una persona cualquiera y ayer ella batallaba para saber si era su nombre correcto el que había pronunciado, si hubiera querido saltar a la fama, hubiera intentado desde antes acercarse a él. Al menos le estaba mostrando que ella no era así y que no seguía revistas de chisme.

¡Maldita prensa rosa!

Ahora que lo pensaba, se puso a buscar donde estudiaba Marinette, L'institut Marangoni, así recordaba que le había dicho la joven. Comenzó su búsqueda en la internet y apenas se visualizó el logo del instituto de la chica, fue suficiente para reconocerlo.

Era un instituto muy reconocido a nivel mundial y grandes diseñadores como _Valentino, Armani, Dolce & Gabanna, Carolina Herrera_, entre ellos su padre _Agreste_ , mandaban patrones y otras cosas para sus estudiantes, era una escuela de elite de diseño y tanto como diseñadores y modelos pasaban todos los días por ahí, si se acercaba tan si quiera a 1 cuadra del instituto es posible que lo reconozcan pues fue un modelo en su época de adolescencia.

Lo que menos quería era que Marinette lo tratara diferente si sabía de donde procedía. Le gustaba que lo tratara como uno más, había hecho, si se podría llamar de alguna manera, una amiga más, pues cuando se le acercaban a él era por su nombre o por su dinero.

El mundo de la moda era el infierno.

Termino de lavar y secar la ropa, no era tanto como aparentaba, así que subió a dejar la ropa, comer una lata de atún y pasta rápidamente para al terminar arreglarse e ir a la U, siempre tomaba la misma ruta, caminaba una calle para ir a la estación cercana a su departamento y de ahí agarraba el autobús, hacia 18 minutos, tramo bastante largo, pero era un tiempo que usaba para escuchar música y estar en calma, le dirán loco, pero los viajes en autobús le relajaban, cuando no iban muy llenos.

Iba a tiempo y seguro el profesor se aun no llegaría después de la hora, caminaba a paso lento, pues no quería acelerarse, fue modelo y lo dejo, pero no por dejarlo iba a descuidarse tanto físicamente, sin contar el tabaco y la bebida.

Llego al laboratorio donde iban a impartir la clase de ondas y electromagnetismo, y solo había a lo mucho 6 personas de las cuales 3 eran repetidores. Estuvo dibujando un rato hasta que llego su profesor, solamente inicio la clase y entro en otro plano astral, le iba a costar otra materia.

Rememoro todo lo que había acontecido en la semana, fueron momentos agridulces, proyectos, tareas, la novia lo dejo, pero a pesar de todo, recordó la amiga que había hecho bajo la lluvia, el calor y la taza de té humeante que le había ofrecido con sus pequeñas manos, fueron las mejores horas de su vida.

Un departamento cálido y una compañía acogedora.

Definitivamente una semana agridulce la había tenido y que seguramente no cambiaría por nada. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado, le daba igual, luego vería el libro y algunos problemas para arreglárselas en el examen, el por el momento estaba feliz pensando en su nueva amiga, tendría que pensar cómo sacarla a comer si decía que no, tal vez le preguntaría si jugaba videojuegos ¿Se escucharía demasiado freak?

La UPMC era un cumulo de personas diferentes, pero había gran cantidad de personas que seguían comics, mangas, videojuegos entre otras cosas y quieran o no, se adquieren otros conocimientos que no creías que por tu gusto aprenderías.

Adrien iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, mientras daba la hora para la siguiente clase, iba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre

— **¡Adrien!** —escucho el grito detrás de el

— **Max, ¿qué paso?** — pregunto una vez que llego cerca de él

— **Oye, no me contestaste si querías hacer equipo para la clase de cálculo** —Le pregunto su compañero de clase Max Kanté, era un chico de su misma edad, pero de diferente carrera, en esas carreras, entre más avanzas muchas personas se rezagan incluso se combinan personas de diferentes carreras. Como ocurría en ese momento, él estudiaba animación y muchas de sus materias eran iguales a las suyas. Y cuando se abrían grupos de dicha materia se llenaban de diferentes personas, ya sean de diferentes carreras, repetidores, etc. Por lo que terminaron conociéndose y siendo amigos, pues jugaban muchos juegos similares.

— **Sí, de hecho, se me olvido enviarte un mensaje para confirmarte, lo lamento** — le dijo un poco apenas y pues no tenía la culpa, todo lo que había pasado esos días le habían hecho olvidar otras cosas.

— **No te preocupes, igual aun no da las instrucciones de lo que será el proyecto final** — Menciono, pues si algo recordaba Adrien de sus clases pasadas era que el profesor solo había dicho escojan compañeros la siguiente clase les diré de que tratará su proyecto.

— **Te apuesto 5 euros a que no dirá nada del proyecto en esta clase** — le había dicho, ese profesor como decía una cosa decía otra, no era fiable

— **Aceptaría la apuesta, pero la probabilidad de que pierda está arriba del 65% compañero, así que esta vez "paso"** — le contesto haciendo énfasis en el paso con las manos

Después de esa pequeña platica que tuvieron se dirigieron al salón y como había dicho Adrien, el profesor no había dicho nada, el resto de sus clases habían pasado de manera normal, se sentía más cansado y caliente de lo normal, quizás porque era lunes por lo que no le dio importancia a su estado.

Una vez terminada la última clase de las 5, había decidido ir a su casa y dormir cuanto quisiera, pero recibió un mensaje de su amigo Nino diciendo que si quería ir a un brasserie que le habían sugerido y no quería ir solo. Le había respondido de inmediato que aceptaba, que lo veía en el lugar designado, pero que le mandara la dirección que no tardo en recibir.

Para su fortuna el restaurante estaba cerca de su casa por lo que la misma ruta de camión que siempre usaba de regreso lo llevaba, sin demora se dirigió al destino y para su buena fortuna el camión aun no pasaba, pues siempre pasaba a las 5:15-5:20 el lunes y de ahí hacia aproximadamente unos 20 minutos hasta aquel lugar, aparte a esa hora no había tráfico, sino un poco más tarde.

Nino era un joven al que le gustaba la música, por lo que decidió estudiar música y análisis en el conservatorio de parís y como el módulo donde estudiaba no quedaba lejos de su universidad, a veces iba y lo visitaba. Nino no tocaba muy bien que digamos algún instrumento, pero siempre sabía que música elegir en muchas cosas, por lo que prefirió estudiar y analizar las melodías.

Adrien llego a su destino solo que tuvo que caminar unos metros pues se había bajado antes, entro al restaurante y vio a Nino por lo que se dirigio a donde estaba sentado.

— **¡Agreste!** —

— **¡Lahiffe!** —

Siempre se habían saludado así, pues cuando se conocieron lo primero que dijo Adrien fue su apellido en lugar de su nombre, pues aún no se acostumbraba a dejar de cierta forma la etiqueta. Nino solo se rio de él y le respondió del mismo modo que Adrien, dando su apellido desde el día que se conocieron y empezaron a hablar se habían hecho los mejores amigos y ese saludo se había quedado.

Nino sabía todo sobre él pues le había contado absolutamente todo y el como agradecimiento de que confiaba en él, guardo silencio.

— **¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?** — le pregunto Nino

— **Aburridas, aparte ni siquiera hice algo** —

— **Adrien, tu nunca haces nada** — enfatizo

— **¡Hey! Hago muchas cosas, como la tarea y limpio mi casa** — se defendió

— **No es por ser mal amigo, pero la última vez que fui era un chiquero** — le replico

— **Estaba semi-limpia** —intento defenderse con lo último que le quedaba, pero ni el mismo se pudo guardar su risa

— **¿Y cómo vas con la señorita Bourgeois?** — le pregunto, hace 1 semana no se veían, pues como Adrien el también tenía proyectos que terminar.

—Termine con ella ayer— se soltó sin mas

— **¡¿Qué?!** —Nino hubiera gritado si no hubiera tenido modales — **¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!** —le pregunto sin espacio para responder

— **Nino, creo que también sabias que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, lo que debería sorprendernos es que aguanto 1 año a mi lado sin lujos extremos y yo pues realmente estoy bien así, dolió, pero dentro de mi sabía que debía que pasar, no quiero regresar a esa casa hasta no haber cumplido con lo que quiero y si ella no pudo apoyarme no era la indicada** — dijo maduramente pues era lo que realmente pensaba, ¿mujeres? Ya encontraría a alguna compañera.

— **Pues… en eso tienes razón, ya encontraras a alguien más y si es para tener buena compañía obviamente no te faltara, tienes cara** — le animo — **Al menos no te ves decaído** —

— **Eso mismo dijo Marinette** — le conto

— **¿Marinette?** — cuestiono

— **Mi vecina, ella me ayudo ayer y me ofreció te** —le respondió

— **Tu no pierdes tiempo** — le había dicho mientras reía

— **Es solo una amiga, aparte hasta ayer casi no le hablaba** —

— **¿Y? eres soltero nuevamente, no te estanques** —

— **No me estanco, ¡es mi amiga!** — le dijo un poco rojo de la cara

— **Está bien solo era una sugerencia** — se rindió con su amigo, al menos le constaba que no estaba deprimido

No pudieron seguir hablando pues una voz conocida los había interrumpido para tomarles la orden

— **¡Buenas tardes! Este día yo seré su mesera, van a ordenar algo o ¿vengo en un momento?** —Dijo la muchacha con un tono amable

Adrien se sorprendió de la voz, estaba de espalda y no veía a la mesera que había saludado, no tardo en voltearse pues la mesera estaba apenas buscando donde acomodarse para presentarse mejor, pues en la mesa de al lado habían dejado las sillas afuera y mal acomodadas por lo que no había manera de posicionarse fácilmente de manera que quedara en frente de los jóvenes pues la mesa de ellos estaba pegada a la pared.

— **¿Marinette?** — Pregunto Adrien gratamente sorprendido cuando se giró para ver a la mesera, nunca pensó que trabajara ahí

— **¿Adrien?** —

— **Vaya trabajas aquí, no pensé que era tan cerca** —

— **Está muy céntrico y aquí me dan flexibilidad por mi horario** — le dijo un poco sonrojada— **Disculpen, es horario de trabajo** — había dicho pues no tenía por qué ponerse a hablar con los clientes, ellos esperaban un buen servicio, recorrió las sillas de la mesa de al lado y se acomodó apropiadamente **—¡Buenas tardes! Yo soy Marinette y este día yo seré su mesera, van a ordenar algo o ¿vengo en un momento?** — volvió a presentarse con debida educación

Los chicos solo sonrieron y comenzaron a pedir pues la carta siempre estaba en la mesa para que el comensal llegara y viera rápidamente que comería sin necesidad de esperar a que una mesera trajera el menú. Una vez habían dicho lo que iban a comer se retiró del lugar dejando nuevamente a los chicos solos.

— **¡Uff! Adrien, me hubiera dicho que tu vecina estaba muy buena ¿Y si me la presentas** —le dijo niño, pues no le había quitado la mirada de encima

— **¡Nino! No le digas así** — Reprendió Adrien pues ella era su amiga

— **Okey, okey, apartada para ti** — menciono con un poco de decepción

— **¡Nino!** —Dijo nuevamente, pero nunca negó lo que el joven le había dicho

Después de un pequeño momento Marinette fue a dejarles lo que habían ordenado y dijo un pequeño provecho, cuando Marinette se había alejado, los jóvenes se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban de cosas triviales.

* * *

Después de la plática que había tenido con Adrien mientras bajaban las escaleras, se quedó pensado en que decirle respecto al ofrecimiento de Adrien. Luego le pensaría en eso, el chico era guapo y con ojos verdes, pero no lo conocía bien y no sabía cuál sería la mejor opción para responderle, después pensaría en eso.

Después del viaje que se aventó en el bus, llego a Boulevard Haussmann para buscar algunas tiendas de tela, pues las necesitaba para sus clases de mediodía, luego de eso busco un lugar para comer cerca, antes de entrar a clase.

Termino de comer y se dio cuenta que llegaba a justas penas a clase, las clases del lunes estaban tranquilas, claro, exceptuando patronaje conceptual.

Llego por fin el final de sus clases y luego de haber dejado sus materiales en su lugar de trabajo en el instituto, fue a tomar el bus que la llevaba cerca del trabajo, era un día como cualquier otro, compra de materiales, clases, trabajo iba a hacer como ya había dicho un día normal, un día como cualquier otro.

Había llegado a su trabajo, entro por la parte de atrás como siempre hacia, saludo a sus compañeros y a su jefe e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, fregando el piso, limpiado mesas, llevando órdenes y platillos.

Todo estaba tranquilo generalmente los lunes no había tanta clientela y eso era bueno para ella pues luego no se daba abasto, podía estar más tranquila ese día, después de un rato de estar ayudando adentro de la cocina pues la habían necesitado, salió a tomar ordenes como de costumbre.

Le habían dicho que tomara la orden de las mesas pegadas a la pared y así lo hizo, pero unos ya habían pedido, solo recogió unos pocos e iba por la ultima mesa que estaba más al rincón, cuando fue a tomar la orden, grande había sido su sorpresa de que se tratara de su vecino, hablaron un poco, pero recupero la compostura pues estaba en horario de trabajo, les llevo la comida a los chicos y se retiró de ahí con propiedad.

Después de un rato fue a entregarles la cuenta para que pagaran los chicos se retiraron del establecimiento y ella siguió trabajando, casi iban a hacer las 9:30 por lo cual podría irse de ahí, solo marco las 9:30 en punto termino más rápido de hacer lo que le habían encargado, se despidió de su jefe y sus compañeros pues sus turnos eran completos.

Y como de costumbre salió por la puerta de atrás con su abrigo, pues las noches de otoño en parís eran bastante frías, no camino ni 10 pasos cuando escucho su nombre.

— **¡Marinette Espera!** — escucho y sabía quién era por el tono de voz

— **¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Adrien?** — Le pregunto

— **No nada, bueno en teoría si, fui a dar una vuelta con mi amigo, se hizo tarde y heme aquí, pero supuse que aún no salías, siempre escucho cuando abren y cierran puertas en los departamentos de ahí** — soltó de la nada, pero al ver que la cara de la joven, pensó que lo que había dicho se pudo mal interpretar — **No es lo que crees** —Dijo rápidamente— **Es que es un lugar pequeño que se escuchan varias cosas** — Intento decir, pero Marinette solo soltó una risilla simpática

— **No te preocupes, incluso yo a veces escucho las peleas de los vecinos de abajo** — le dijo para que no se preocupara, pero la verdad es que se escuchaba de todo viviendo en departamentos

— **Y bueno ya que estoy aquí ¿Deseas compañía de regreso a casa?** — le pregunto

— **Claro, la noche es peligrosa** — le dijo jugando pues siempre se habia regresado sola.

Adrien solo sonría, pues era volver en compañía a casa, fueron a la estación más cercana de ahí que los dejaba por sus departamentos y esperaron a que llegara el autobús, cuando se subieron dieron gracias que viniera vacío, porque podían ir sentados, solo tocaron el asiento y unos minutos después Adrien sintió un peso extra cerca de su hombro, era Marinette que se había quedado dormida, pensó en despertarla pero la dejo descansar mientras viajaban, solo recorrió los flequillos de su cara con su mano y sonrió, dejo que el bus siguiera su curso mientras sentía la calidez de Marinette cerca de él.

Fue una bonita noche en parís.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : ¿Y que tal? Les gusto, estuve borrando una y otra vez el mismo párrafo, ¿No creen que lo hice largo y tedioso? Por alguna razón lo sentí así pues no podía cortar porque se vería muy feo, mi intención es terminar cada capítulo de noche en parís, claro si es que puedo, quizás algunas veces no pueda.

¿No creen que puse demasiada redacción de cosas que no venían al caso como lo de Max o las universidades de parís? Ustedes me dirán, yo lo puse porque quiero que sea un poco realista esto, espero no se desanimen mientras avanzo esto, espero que les guste de corazón.

Deberás agradezco los reviews que me envían, la verdad muchas gracias y también sus followers de corazón gracias 😃

No sé cuándo actualice, tengo la idea principal del fic, pero son ideas y no conectan tardo en conectar una escena con otra y pues no se me da bien escribir, gracias por su paciencia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Les dejo:

 **UPMC** : Universidad Pierre y Marie Curie

 **Brasserie** : es un café-restaurante de ambiente relajado, donde sirven platos u otras comidas. Se espera que haya servicio de mesa profesional y un menú impreso.

Si tienen alguna duda no olviden dejármela y se las responderé muchas gracias a todos los que me envían palabras para continuar, no dejo de leer sus reviews.

Espero no se les haga tan largo, si es muy largo a la próxima lo hago más corto, los quiero.

Hora finalizada del capítulo: 12:37 am


	3. Liqueur

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 01:13 am de un día que no recuerdo :v

* * *

El departamento de en frente.

* * *

 **III**

 **Liqueur**

* * *

Unos cuantos días habían pasado después del suceso del autobús, Marinette se deshizo en disculpas cuando Adrien la despertó porque ya estaban a punto de llegar, incluso al caminar de la estación al departamento, se la paso disculpándose con Adrien.

¿Qué si pesaba mucho?

¿Qué si lo había babeado?

¿Lo habrá incomodado?

La verdad eran muchas preguntas alrededor de su cabeza, es su vecino y ahora un amigo, pero no es como si fueran los mejores amigos que se llevan viendo desde que tenían pañales, no llevaban mucho de conocidos y ya estaba haciendo esos espectáculos.

¿Qué clase de persona era?

Pero la verdad es que ese día estaba muy cansada y no pudo evitarlo, hizo mal, lo sabía, pero no lo pudo evitar después de bastante tiempo regreso acompañada después de una dura jornada laboral.

Al menos ella quería que sus esfuerzos en un futuro dieran frutos, su nombre seria reconocido, sus creaciones serian usadas, por algo trabaja duro todos los días, aunque su época de joven se viera un poco opaca por sus escasas salidas, pero estaba segura muy en el fondo valdría la pena.

Era eso lo que ella creía…

Era jueves y Marinette tenía un día un poco ajetreado, el jueves es el día en el que tenía más clases y después de eso era ir corriendo al trabajo para poder llegar a tiempo pues los tiempos estaban muy cerca uno de otro.

3 años y medio más de la misma rutina y seria libre…

Aún era temprano por lo que Marinette se ducho en lo según era una regadera que para ser de departamento está más o menos grande… No la verdad es que esta todo amontonado y era el único baño de ahí.

Lo bueno es que no invitaba a nadie y sus relaciones carnales o amorosas eran nulas, para lo que le importaba literalmente a veces no tenía tiempo y si se disponía a buscar pareja, seguro la terminaban "botando" por falta de paciencia.

Decidió desayunar unos huevos revueltos y tocino lo cual no era tan difícil de preparar, prendió la pequeña tv que estaba en la sala para escuchar pues la sala estaba cerca de la cocina.

Ya tenía la mesa preparada con su plato y su vaso, fue por su bote de jugo de naranja estaba lista para comer. Pero como es costumbre si no llaman por teléfono tocan la puerta y en este momento era la segunda.

Con una blasfemia se levantó de la mesa, era un asco quizás la persona que tocaba necesitaba algo, pero igual seguía enojada, tenía tiempo, pero aun así se sentía apurada y además su paz de fue.

— **¡Ya voy!** — Grito para que dejaran de golpear la puerta.

Antes de quitar el pestillo abrió la puerta para asomarse por el rabillo de la puerta, por seguridad claro.

— **Marinette** —

Ella cerró la puerta para quitar rápidamente el pestillo, esperaba que Adrien no se sintiera mal.

— **Adrien, disculpa si hice sentirte mal, pero por seguridad abro así** — Se disculpó rápidamente

— **No te preocupes e igual perdón por molestar tan temprano, pero necesito un favor** —

— **Claro ¿Cuál?** — Se ofreció muy animadamente

— **¿Tienes jamón? Es que me quede sin dinero y hoy me depositan en la tarde, prometo pagártelo y no tengo jamón mínimo para unos lonches por favor** —

Marinette soltó una pequeña risita— **Pasa** — Abrió completamente la puerta mientras se hacía a un lado, el departamento era pequeño por lo que entra y estaba inmediatamente una sala y enseguida la mesa con la cocina cerca.

— **Si quieres siéntate en donde quiera, ya vengo** — le había dicho mientras iba a lo que era la cocina estaba visible pues había una pequeña encimera con dos sillitas

— **¿Y cómo te ha ido Marinette?** — Le dijo para animar el ambiente o era eso lo que ella quería pues se escuchaba la tv.

— **Bien aunque la semana ha estado aburrida** —

— **Lo se, te comprendo y eso que son finales junto con entrega de proyectos** —

— **La verdad es que si, no lo había pensado** —

— **Solo quiero dos jamones Marinette, si no tienes no te preocupes ya veré como pasar el rato, además te estoy causando molestias** —Había dicho Adrien pues para él ya se le había hecho raro que tardara mucho

Marinette salió de la cocina con un plato y un vaso para su invitado esa mañana— **Toma asiento, no tendré jamón, pero te aseguro que mi huevo revuelto con tocino es comestible** — comento con tono gracioso para alegrar el ambiente

— **No te molestes, ya es demasiado esto, disculpa si soy brusco, pero no me gusta abusar de las personas** —

— **Si es así entonces acéptalo por lo del bus, me quede dormida en tu hombre y realmente me apene mucho, así que acepta** — Era la única forma en que Marinette había encontrado para disculparse con Adrien, era mejor que darle dos jamones para su lonche matutino, aparte tuvo suerte así no batallaría en idear como compensar el pequeño "accidente"

Adrien al final de todo acepto, hace tiempo que no desayunaba huevos con tocino y así aliviaría lo que era su hambre en ese momento, además de que veía que la pobre Marinette intenta disculparse por lo del autobús

— **Está bien, pero solo por esta vez, la próxima yo te invito a comer** — sentencio

— **No te preocupes por eso, por el momento hay que comer antes de que se enfrié, ¿quieres jugo de naranja? ¿O te apetece otra cosa?** — No a todos les gustaba el jugo de naranja

— **Jugo de naranja está bien** — Dijo mientras tomaba el bote que le había pasado Marinette— **comer sano de vez en cuando está bien** —

— **Sería sano si no fuera un jugo procesado y sin un tocino grasiento** — dijo riendo

— **Dije sano, no natural** —

Después de esa pequeña charla empezaron a comer, en el cual ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo desayunaron en silencio, el ruido de la tv era lo único que inundaba la habitación.

Ni uno de los dos quiso hablar, comieron en relativo silencio y lo sorprendente era un silencio que no les incomodaba, una mañana tranquila y fresca, buena comida y compañía que no molestaba.

Excelente inicio del día

— **Gracias por el desayuno Marinette, ahora definitivamente te invitare a comer, te diría que yo cocinaba, pero aún no domino todas las artes culinarias y no te quiero causar un dolor intestinal** — Lo último lo había dicho con sorna

— **No te preocupes por eso, además como dije, tómalo como disculpa por si te ensalivé** — Dijo un poco apenada mientras recogía la mesa

— **Yo te ayudo** — Dijo inmediatamente al ver que Marinette estaba levantando los trastes del desayuno

Mientras Marinette lavaba Adrien secaba los trastes con una toallita secadora muy floreada que tenía colgada en la pared, el reconocía esas toallitas, tenía una pero nunca lo usaba

— **Casi viernes como dicen ¿Planes para el sábado por la noche?** — Inicio la conversación Marinette

— **No realmente ¿Y tú?** —

— **Trabajar, aunque descanso el sábado, supongo que no haré nada, me la pasare tirando "rostro" como los jovencitos dicen** — dijo Marinette imitando a una viejita

— **Marinette una chica de moda imitando a una viejecita, esto no se ve todos los días** —

— **Para que veas, tengo mi lado cómico en fin gracias por ayudarme con los trastes, así fue mucho más rápido** — Le agradeció

— **Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por un excelente desayuno y una compañía agradable** — sonrió coquetamente— **¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar señorita?** — Pregunto

Marinette solo pudo reír a los gestos pomposos del chico— **Como el caballero esta en disposición la dama aprovecha** — Le contesto — **¿Podrías apagar la televisión mientras preparo mis cosas?** —

— **Por supuesto señorita** — dijo mientras hacia una vuelta demasiado pomposa para dirigirse a la pequeña sala de ahí

— **Tienes un hámster** — Hablo Adrien pues era imposible no fijarse al acercarse al televisor, la jaula del hámster estaba en la mesa ratona que también sostenía hojas patrones y telas.

¡Esa casa estaba llena de telas y patrones!

— **¿Así que lo viste?** — Dijo Marinette sin pensar en la obviedad de sus palabras, pues estaba concentrada en su cuarto buscando unas hojas que necesitaba

— **Marinette está en la sala, es obvio que lo iba a ver** —Dijo con un poquito de sarcasmo

— **Disculpa, es que no encuentro unas cosas** — dijo al darse cuenta de la obviedad de sus palabras

— **¿Y cómo se llama?** —

— **Tikki** — Respondió saliendo del cuarto con una mochila rosa mientras guardaba unas hojas

— **¿Tikki? ¿No te parece raro ese nombre?** —Dijo mientras seguía picando con su dedo al hámster a través de los pequeños barrotes de la jaula

— **¡Oye! Mi hámster, nombre que yo decida, además suena bastante lindo** —

— **Sigue siendo raro** — insistió— **Oye se le va acabar la comida** —

— **Qué bueno que me avisas, a veces ando tan apurada que no me doy cuenta hasta en la noche** — Le dijo— **¿Si fuera tuyo que nombre le pondrías?** — Le pregunto mientras buscaba en la alacena la comida de su mascota

— **Plagg** —

—¿ **Plagg? ¿Y así te atreves a decir que el nombre de Tikki es raro? El raro aquí eres tú** —Le dijo a modo de chiste mientras ponía comida en el contenedor de la jaula — **En fin, no es por correrte, pero ya debo irme** — Le dijo mientras cerraba la ventana de la sala

— **Sí, disculpa por quitarte el tiempo, estaba muy a gusto** — Dijo muy sinceramente el chico un poco sonrojado

— **Qué bueno que te guste la compañía bastante silenciosa** —

— **No todos aprecian eso, a veces muy cómodo estar así con una persona** — Había dicho por el silencio que habían pasado mientras desayunaban

Marinette se puso la mochila se miró una última vez en el espejo que tenía en la pared al lado de la mesa y recogió la bolsa de telas que tenía sobre la mesa.

— **Cuantas telas cargas ahí Marinette ¿Segura que puedes con todo eso?** — Le pregunto, pero el realmente quería ayudarla

— **Si, pero ya ahora si me voy, si no, luego no alcanzo el bus** — Le dio paso a Adrien para que saliera el primero del departamento, agarro las llaves de un pequeño llavero que colgaba de su pared cerca de la puerta para salir y cerrar muy bien.

— **Dame las telas, te acompañare a la parada para que no te canses tanto, además se ven pesadas** — Dijo Adrien a lo que ella no se negó

Caminaron entre silencio y platicas triviales hasta llegar a la parada, él no se movió de ahí, tampoco puso las telas en el piso si no las cargo todo el tiempo hasta que el bus paso y subiera Marinette

Marinette solo le agradeció le dio un peso en la mejilla de despedida y se fue dejando a un chico muy pasmado.

* * *

Si bien Adrien ya había perdido la primera hora en la facultad, eso no le importaba en absoluto, fue un inicio maravillo, inicio con un excelente desayuno con buena compañía y al final un beso de una chica que olía a coco, hubiera querido ir a dejarla en frente de su escuela, pero si se acercaba capaz y lo reconocían o estaría su padre por ahí y la verdad no quería eso.

Definitivamente valía la pena.

De ahora en adelante amaría los jueves.

Regreso a su casa a un paso lento para recoger sus cosas e ir a la facultad, si aún conservara su carro podría ir a dejar a Marinette al instituto sin ser detectado e ir a su facultad sin ningún contratiempo.

Debió irse con todo y carro cuando puedo, pero su orgullo estaba primero.

Al llegar a la facultad aún faltaban como unos 15 minutos para su siguiente clase, así que decidió ir a un área abierta con bancas para fumar un cigarrillo antes de la siguiente clase.

Su cara de extasiado por ese día no se la quitaba nadie.

Absolutamente nadie, mientras daba la hora para la siguiente clase estaba escuchado música recargado en una banca atrayendo miradas femeninas, pues aun no podía desligarse de sus antiguos hábitos de modelo aparte de la galantería que tenía por naturaleza.

Al dar la hora para la clase se levantó y fue a la clase, el olor a cigarrillo ya se había disipado.

Después de perder todo el día en la facultad haciendo nada, como de costumbre, mientras veía Facebook por el celular mientras hablaba con Nino por Messenger.

Eso lo entretenía en clase pues realmente a casi finalizar el semestre no había mucho que hacer, muchos profesores ya habían dado lo que sería el proyecto final ya tenía compañeros, solo era hacer su parte y listo, los exámenes serian dentro de una semana y media.

Había ido a perder tiempo como había pensado Adrien hoy tenía clases y laboratorios salteados así que saldría hasta las 7:30 por lo que comería en la cafetería.

El día paso relativamente rápido hablo con sus compañeros y espero el bus para regresar a casa, en transcurso del viaje estaba deseando encontrarse con Marinette para caminar de la estación a la residencia departamental en su compañía, pero su deseo esa vez no se cumplió y no había mucho que podía hacer, quizás aun no salía de su trabajo.

Llego a su departamento lanzo las llaves a la mesa, tiro su mochila al sillón, lanzo sus zapatos y se dejó caer en la sala, luego pensaría en que comería, vio un poco de tele y luego de un rato fue a la cocina y recalentó un pedazo de carne, serviría de cena, mientras comía escucho que Marinette había llegado.

Después de lavar su mugrero fue a su recamara pues el sueño le empezó a picarlo y antes de caer dormido decidió mandarle un mensaje a Marinette pues esa mañana había intercambiado números y facebook que se dio el lujo de stalkear en la tarde.

—" _ **Espero que te haya ido bien en tu trabajo descansa y buenas noches"**_ _—_

Le puso y envió esperando que no se hubiera escuchado tan tosco

A los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta que inmediatamente checo.

—" _ **Me fue bien, espero que también te haya ido bien en este día, descansa y buenas noches"**_ _—_

No le respondió y decidió dormir mañana sería otro día y esperaba hablar más con su nueva amiga.

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba y ese día se quedaría más tarde en la facultad, pero entraría más tarde que era lo bueno, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, por lo que su pequeña vecina no iba a estar a esas horas, se levando y busco que iba a comer pues ya iba a para medio día y sus clases comenzaban a las 2:30, definitivamente era un caos esa facultad con su poca administración y sus profesores cambiando laboratorios a la hora que se les pegaban la gana.

Fue a la facultad había llegado un poco antes pues no pensó que el tráfico estuviera tan ligero a pesar que el chofer fue con toda la paciencia del mundo. Se sentó fuera del salón mientras esperaba la clase, perdió tiempo en Facebook y decidió mandarle un mensaje a Marinette después de pensarlo mucho, no quería que pensara que es sea un acosador persuasivo o algo por el estilo.

—" _ **Ten un bonito día, hoy presento un avance de un proyecto, si estas en las mismas que yo mucha suerte :)**_ _ **"**_ _—_

El mensaje que había enviado parecía de una persona buena onda o eso pensaba el, simplemente sentía que no era seco, él esperaba que no la molestara en alguna presentación o clase importante, pero increíblemente recibió una respuesta rápida.

—" _ **Nah aún no presento nada hasta la otra semana :S pero al menos tengo avances, por cierto, te envió lo que me queda de suerte para tu presentación"—**_

—" _ **jajaja gracias por enviarme tu pequeña suerte, estas en clase o algo así?"**_ — pregunto él no quería molestarla

—" _ **Ntp ando comiendo sola antes de que inicie las clases"**_ —

—" _ **Sola? Y eso?"**_ — tenia curiosidad ¿porque sola? ¿No tenia amigas?

—" _ **No me llevo mucho con mis compañeras de salón, es que no sabes mucho, el mundo de la moda es un caos"**_ —Justo en el clavo y por supuesto que sabía que era un caos, eran constantes dagas por la espalda, pero es algo que él no le iba a decir

—" _ **Si estuviera cerca te haría compañía pero estas muy lejos :'( bueno te dejo que ya entrare a clases"**_ —

—" _ **Suerte y bonito día"**_ — Y con eso ultimo cortaron comunicación pues sus clases ya iban a comenzar

Paso el día bastante rápido después de sus clases se quedó con Max en la biblioteca haciendo su proyecto final pero no pensó que tardarían mucho, para cuando terminaron su proyecto miro su reloj de mano ya marcaban las 9:30 iba camino a casa pensando en que podía comer o hacer, era viernes, no iba a salir, estaría en casa como un hongo, así que pensó en comprar unas cervezas y una pizza para un viernes no tan aburrido

Cuando bajo de la estación le sorprendió ver a Marinette más adelante pues no pensaba que se la iba a topar.

— **¡Marinette!** — Grito

La chica volteo y espero a que se acercara él que venía corriendo— **Adrien, buenas noches ¿venias de fiesta o porque tan tarde?** — Pregunto animada

— **Bueno fuera, vengo de la facultad, me quede haciendo un proyecto con un compañero** —

— **¿Minimo terminaron?** —

— **¡Claro! Ese lo entregamos el lunes así que estoy medio libre el fin de semana—** Contesto todo orgulloso— **¿Iras de fiesta el sábado que es tu día libre?** — Pregunto si decía no se animaría y la invitaría a comer o algo

— **¡Que bueno!** — Le dijo sonriendo— **No voy a salir, avanzare a un vestido que tengo pues también entrego mis proyectos la otra semana y pues hoy me invitaron a salir los del y rechace, si iba me iba a incomodar yo sola, aun no me llevo lo suficientemente bien con ellos, lo malo es que si tenía un poco de ganas, pero así es mejor** —

— **En ese caso déjame invitarte unas cervezas y una pizza en nuestro piso residencial** — Le dijo intentado tener una respuesta positiva de ella pues él no creía que hubiera diferencia entre él y los compañeros de trabajo de la chica

— **Claro al menos contigo no siento una relación laboral, además creo que si me hace falta un poco de alcohol después de la locura que hay en el instituto con los finales** —

El chico arrastro casi casi a Marinette a la tienda de conveniencia que está en una esquina de la avenida, compraron 12 latas de cerveza y decidieron ordenar pizza desde el departamento pues cerraban a las 11 y aún tenían tiempo

Al llegar con las cosas al piso Adrien abrió la puerta y cerro inmediatamente después de ver el chiquero que tenía adentro desde hace un rato no limpiaba.

— **Creo que debemos posponerlo** —

— **¿Por qué?** — Pregunto la chica con interés pues ya se estaba animando

— **Es que no he limpiado nada desde hace tiempo y tengo muchas cosas tirada** — Hablo sinceramente

Marinette rodo los ojos— **Chicos tenían que ser, vamos a mi departamento entonces** —Ofreció y Adrien acepto encantando

Al entrar al departamento la chica, dejaron sus cosas en el piso, le dijo a Adrien que dejara las cervezas en el refrigerador mientras llevaba a Tikki a su habitación para dejar la mesa ratona sola y se cambiaba para estar más cómoda con un short y una camisa grande.

Cuando Marinette salió del cuarto inmediatamente fue al teléfono para pedir la pizza, para luego ir por un plato ondo y poner las frituras que habían comprado, eran todos unos gordos

Tomo una cerveza y le ofreció a Adrien abrir la ventana por si quería fumar, lo que el chico acepto, ella fumaba, pero muy raramente y salvo bajo muchísimo estrés le había contado por eso no le incomodaba el olor del cigarro.

El aun con toda y las explicaciones decidió quedarse cerca de la ventana, aunque entrara frio no le incomodaba en absoluto.

Hablaron de trivialidades y comieron inmediatamente llego la pizza después de 4 cervezas empezaron a hablar más de sí mismos.

Marinette sí que aguantaba el alcohol

— **¿Y eso que estudias física?** — pregunto la chica

— **Pues si me gusta, pero a veces pienso que es más por llevarle la contraria a mis padres, él quería que estudiara negocios o administración y eso no se me da ¿Y tu? ¿La moda siempre estuvo en ti o algo así?** —

— **La verdad sí, pero pues mi familia quería que estudiara para Patissiere pero no me gusta, les dije que quería estudiar modas, pero mi padre estallo quería que tuviera algo seguro y me sugirió arquitectura, pero la verdad fui un asco, todas a extraordinaria** — rio al recordar eso— **me salí de ahí, mis padres me pagan el departamento y la escuela pero no me alcanza los materiales que me piden en el instituto son muy caros y la colegiatura aún más por eso trabajo para que no se den cuenta** —

— **Baste duro, lo bueno es que física es muy barata** — por lo que rieron los dos

Siguieron hablando un rato más y ya marcaban la 01:00 am quedaban cervezas como unas 3 pero Adrien insistió en ir por mas, por lo que decidió acompañarlo no iba a ser tan mala como para dejarlo vagar por las calles a esa hora, los dos toman, los dos van, no tardaron ni 15 minutos en ir ni venir, pero en el regreso venían a risa y risa, el frio del viento les había hecho que el alcohol se subiera más rápido.

Llegaron al departamento medio tambaleándose intentando guardar silencio por el respeto a los vecinos, al llegar al departamento metieron las cosas al refrigerador, Adrien encendió otro cigarrillo para ir cerca de la ventana, Marinette le pidió uno hace bastante que no fumaba los dos estaban cerca de la ventaba para que no se quedara el olor en el departamento, siguieron hablando un rato más de cosas sin sentido y de su vida, Adrien le conto su experiencia con su antigua novia. Después de 2 cervezas más cada quien habían llegado a la sección de preguntas incomodas, pero en el estado en el que estaban ya ni les hacía efecto, lo bueno de tomar en tu casa es que te puedes exceder y al menos no te pueden ni asaltar ni amanecer con algún extraño al lado.

— **¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?** —Lanzo Adrien

— **Como 1 año desde mi exnovio** —

— **¿Tanto?** —Pregunto sorprendido una chica bonita como Marinette podría enrollarse con el que ella quisiera, vamos que era el siglo XXI el sexo no es a fuerza por amor, era lo recomendable pero para ser la primera vez

— **Sí, me eh podido acostar con otras personas, pero o no tenía tiempo o prefería tener alguna relación estable pero a como estoy no me incomodaría tener una aventurilla ¿Y tu?** —pregunto

— **Desde hace dos semanas** —

— **Se notó, cuando lo hacían tú y tu ex chica sí que sonaba** —

— **¿De verdad? Lamento que hayas escuchado eso** —Dijo sonrojado, pero no se sabía si por pena o por el alcohol

Después de varias preguntas así y de anécdotas contada el alcohol estaba en su máximo punto, estaban cerca uno del otro y hablando de sexo, sus primeras veces, el lugar más loco en donde habían tenido sexo, el calor se hacía más notable, Adrien le lanzaba indirectas a Marinette, quien era una chica bella por naturaleza y ella le contestaba con picardía, pues no podía negar que el chico era carita y tenía buen cuerpo.

Adrien no quiso esperar más y se lanzó por los labios de la chica a lo que ella respondió gustosa, el chico sí que sabía besar y ella no lo podía negar, no lo quería apartar, respondió cada beso que le estaba dando con sabor a alcohol, y no porque fuera fácil o porque el alcohol hubiera hecho de la suyas, si no que extrañaba sentir el calor del cuerpo humano casi encima suyo lo extrañaba, después de un año de no tener nada, de verdad lo necesitaba.

Era un beso intenso y sin ninguna delicadeza a Adrien no le importaba ser más dulce y a Marinette tampoco le importaba, ser rudo debes en cuando no estaba mal y en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba.

Estuvieron de beso en beso un pequeño rato hasta que ella lo separo para poder descansar un poco, vamos que el alcohol baja el rendimiento de ella, el chico no objeto y tampoco dijo nada de la separación tan brusca, se levantó del suelo con la opción de desentumecer las piernas, no entendía como él estaba aguantando en tanto en el suelo, llevo las latas a la cocina y cuando regreso para continuar donde se había quedado encontró a Adrien dormido recargado en el sillón aun sentado en el piso.

Marinette ya no quiso despertarlo fue a su cuarto por una almohada y una cobija y como pudo acomodo en el piso al chico, pues no podía cargarlo hasta el sofá, le quito los zapatos y lo cubrió con la cobija, era lo único que podía hacer.

Cerro la ventana de la habitación ya seria mañana otro día, solo quería dormir y no pensar en ese momento, después de la sesión de besos candentes, dormiría a gusto esa noche, mañana arreglaría todo lo que paso hoy si es que se acordaban, eran las 4 de la mañana y no tenía que preocuparse por mañana, era su día de descanso y dormiría hasta que se sintiera satisfecha.

No empezó muy bien el día, pero término de una manera rara y fantástica.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : después de no mucho tiempo aquí está la continuación, espero que lo último no haya sido tan brusco, en un principio pensé en dejarlo en que Adrien se queda dormido antes de que siquiera hiciera algo, pero me gusto mas esta forma, no sé, ¿Qué opinan vosotros?

¿Muy brusco? Para mi quedo bien ya me dejaran su pensamiento.

Aun no me salen los chistes del gato uwu así que tendré que verme otra vez la serie para acoplarme a sus chistes, a ver que sale, tampoco quiero forzar todo, debe fluir amigos.

Por el momento ya sabemos un poco de la historia de Marinette y porque trabaja, y con lo que paso vamos a ver que hacen nuestros muchachos.

¿Cómo tomaran eso que paso? No lo sé, pero espero no se odien XD

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería decir saben quería poner más pero no recuerdo nada y ya es tarde mejor les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean y me digan sus opiniones

Sus review me ayudan a continuar siempre los leo, gracias de todo corazón los quiero ❤

 **Patissiere:** Repostera

 _ **PD: Estoy traumada con las rayas divisoras mil disculas uwu**_

 _ **PD2: Las caritas que ponen los chicos los pongo yo y mi novio igual :'v aparte en un mensaje texteado, creo que queda bien con la situación como quiera disculpen again uwu**_

Hora de finalización: 06:44 am 10 de junio


	4. Sortie

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 10:52pm 17/06/2017

* * *

El departamento de en frente.

 **IV**

 **Sortie**

* * *

Marinette se despertó cerca de la 1 de la tarde, se levantó exactamente como se acostó, con la misma ropa de ayer, al menos estaba cómoda, sentía la boca horrible producto de lo que había pasado ayer, por suerte suya, ella nunca tenía resaca a pesar de todos los litros de alcohol ingeridos ayer.

Fue a su pequeño baño para lavarse los dientes y deshacerse de su aliento dragón, al salir de su habitación, empezó a escuchar los ronquidos de su invitado, le provoco risa al verlo desparramado en el piso, lo hubiera puesto en el sillón si no fueran tan pesado.

Al menos parecía que disfrutaba el suelo.

Pensó en despertarlo, pero mejor dejaría que durmiera otro rato, fue a la cocina para ver que tenía, tenía huevos, tocino, varias verduras y aun le quedaba un poco del bote de su zumo de naranja, no tenía refresco o algún sobre para hacer agua de cualquier sabor, por lo que tenían que conformarse con el zumo de naranja.

Hizo huevos fritos con tocino y un poco de zumo de naranja, un buen desayuno/comida para borrachos o al menos es lo que hacían en el restaurante donde trabajaba los fines de semana, eran para que los clientes que salieran de los bares aledaños de ahí fueran y comieran eso o un buen curry picante para bajar el nivel de borrachera, era buen marketing.

Cuando termino de cocinar fue con Adrien para despertarlo, solo esperaba que no tuviera el sueño muy pesado.

— **Adrien ya despierta** — Le dijo mientras lo movía despacio, pero seguía en su quinto sueño— **Adrien** —Intento de nuevo con el mismo resultado, al no querer hacer un tercer intento mejor decidió aumentar el tono de su voz— **¡Adrien! ¡Ya despierta!** —

— **5 minutos más mamá** —Le dijo todo modorro para después girarse sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda

— **No soy tu mama y se enfriara la comida así que ya despierta** —Le dijo mientras lo movía con su pie, pues ya no quería agacharse.

Adrien al escuchar no soy tu mamá hizo que reaccionara y recordara todo lo que había pasado ayer, por lo que su cara se tornó de un color rojo tomate ¿Qué le iba a decir a Marinette? ¿Cómo la vería a los ojos? ¿Estaría enojada? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del muchacho, se reincorporo lentamente

— **Al fin despiertas, duermes mucho** — Dijo Marinette aun parada a su lado.

— **Buenos días** —murmuro con pena

— **Ve al baño y lávate las manos que ya está la comida servida** —

El muchacho no objeto así que obedeció a la chica, no sabía ni si quiera como hablarle, tal vez le estaba dando vueltas de más al asunto, no lo sabía, pero no quería estropear lo que tenía con Marinette, aunque tal vez ya se haya estropeado por lo que había sucedido esa madrugada.

—" _ **Porque siempre la tengo que cagar"**_ —pensó mientras se secaba el agua de la cara

Al salir del baño que estaba dentro de la habitación de Marinette, se quedó un rato viendo como era, como estaba decorada, había entrado en la noche a su baño, pero no le había puesto atención, estaba alcoholizado y lo que más importaba era llegar al baño.

Su habitación era color beige, no es como si fuera suya como para redecorarla de arriba abajo, su cama era rosa con morado junto con almohadas de varias tonalidades, en su tocador, tenía un poco de maquillaje y lociones aparte de unas alhajas y su costurero. Al lado de la cama tenía unas repisas amplias donde ponía sus telas y en la esquina de su cuarto un maniquí.

Ya no quiso seguir viendo, capaz y Marinette lo consideraba un acosador o chismoso.

Al salir de la habitación de la chica, pudo escuchar el sonido del televisor, las voces eran de un programa de moda, fue a la mesa, Marinette ya estaba comiendo, solo se sentó en la otra silla sin decir alguna palabra y empezó a comer, le dolía un poco la cabeza y olía bastante a cerveza, lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería darse un baño.

— **¿Qué tal salió la comida?**

— **Esta rico, muchas gracias** —Adrien suspiro mentalmente, le alegraba que Marinette le hablara, pues él no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación en ese momento, todo era un silencio bastante incómodo para Adrien y para Marinette era normal, ella estaba en lo suyo.

— **Marinette respecto a lo de ayer… Yo…** — Al fin había reunido valor para hablar sobre lo que había pasado ayer, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera una idea de cómo lidiar con eso o disculparse

— **Adrien no te preocupes** —Dijo al ver que el chico no sabía cómo seguir la platicar— **Estábamos ebrios, demasiado diría yo, así que espero que estemos bien, yo no tengo problema con eso ¿Y tú?**

— **Yo estoy bien** —Y era verdad, muy dentro de si no quería que cambiara nada y se sentía bien, le alegraba que Marinette lo tomara bien

— **Ya ves, nada de lo que preocuparse**

Siguieron desayunando, en el ambiente no se sentía tanta presión al menos eso sentía Adrien, ambos estaban agradecidos que lo que había pasado en la madrugada no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Terminaron de desayunar por lo que Adrien se ofreció a lavar los trastes, para él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después del hospedaje, comida y lo que había pasado ayer. Marinette no se negó, pero lo dejo solo en la cocina, aun se sentía cansada por el ajetreo de ayer, como era su día de descanso nada le impedía tirar flojera en su sillón haciendo zapping un rato, aparte ya se habían ofrecido a lavar la vajilla.

— **Marinette ya debo irme, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí en tu departamento, creo que ya estoy molestando demás**

—No molestas, pero está bien, estar con la misma ropa más de 24 horas debe sentirse incomodo

— **Un poco** —Le confeso, para luego agarrar sus cosas

Marinette lo acompaño hasta la puerta, donde al despedirlo Adrien recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla de esta, a lo que Adrien se sonrojo; antes de despedirse de ella, le dijo que aún quedaba en pendiente la salida a comer, Marinette solo asintió dando por terminada la pequeña charla.

Al salir del departamento de Marinette, Adrien sintió la mirada de una señora ya mayor, por lo que volteo a verla, estaba un poco sonrojada y siguió su camino, el no entendía el porqué de esa acción, pero luego de analizar un poco entendió, ella se había topado con él el día anterior, tenía la misma ropa, por lo que, al salir del departamento con la ropa del día anterior, tenía otra interpretación.

—" _ **Que diablos le importaba a ella si tenía sexo o no con Marinette"**_ — Penso, aparte no era incumbencia de la señora si Adrien se acostaba con ella, con medio piso del edificio departamental o si cada día traía a una chica diferente, no estaba prohibido en ninguna parte del contrato al rentar un departamento.

Cuando entro a su hogar solo aventó los zapatos e inmediatamente fue a su habitación para quitarse la ropa y meterse a bañar, hasta el mismo pensaba que olía mucho a alcohol.

Cuando termino de asearse se puso a limpiar su apartamento o al menos medio recoger y acomodar lo que estaba fuera de su lugar ya mañana haría todo como se debe, era ilógico ponerse a limpiar después de bañarse, sería volver a ensuciarse.

Cuando termino de poner las cosas en su sitio y lavar la vajilla que había en el fregadero, se tumbó en el sillón y se puso a ver la tele no tenía deberes y si los tuviera tampoco los haría, estaba intentando distraerse de las escenas que veía en su cabeza una y otra vez de la noche anterior.

Se recostó en su sofá para intentar dormir un poco ya que la televisión no le ayudaba, pero lo único que vio al cerrar los ojos fueron los labios de Marinette y la posición en que se encontraban.

—" _ **Esto ya está mal"**_ —Pensó

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa madrugada, pensó en que quería repetirlo, pero no era algo común de él aparte Marinette no era su novia, quizás era porque había terminado y aun sentía esa ruptura.

¿Y si Marinette pensaba que la está usando?

No, no, no, no, era lo que se escuchaba en la mente de Adrien, tenía que darle a Marinette una explicación, aunque ella le había dicho que todo estaba bien.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante de su celular le saco de su pensamiento, lo agarro para fijarse quien le había hablado, no tenía muchos contactos, por ende, casi nadie le hablaba.

Era su amigo Nino quien le estaba invitando a salir, le dijo que invitara a una chica, pues él estaba intentando quedar con alguien y si no quería hacer mal tercio que invitara a otra chica, el intento negarse, pero Nino quería que fuera, pues le había dicho a la chica que para que no se sintiera tan incómoda invitaría a su amigo y su pareja.

—" _ **Demonios Nino es tu cita"**_ —Pensó, porque diablos Nino dijo eso, era absurdo, si se están conociendo ¿Porque sería una cita doble? Era ilógico, luego le preguntaría, lo importante en ese momento era a quien iba a invitar.

La única chica que se le venía en mente era Marinette, realmente estaba loco y más por lo que su amigo había dicho hace tiempo, pero en su interior quería salir con ella, esperaba que no estuviera ocupada, así que mejor le mando un mensaje a su vecina, si, pudo llamar o ir a su puerta tocar e invitarla, pero se decidió por un mensaje.

—" **Marinette estas?"** — envío, después de 5 minutos recibió respuesta

—" **Si"**

—" **Me preguntaba si querías salir? Es que un amigo me invito para salir pero llevara una chica, pero no quiero hacer mal tercio y no quiero ir solo u.u hazme ese favor"**

—" **Si ntp, solo dime a que hora para estar lista, pero no puedo estar hasta tarde afuera"**

—" **De verdad? Yo paso por ti a las 8"**

—" **Adrien vivimos uno frente al otro…"**

—" **Pero en mi queda la decencia y quiero pasar por ti. Por cierto, no estas ocupada?"**

—" **Jajaja bueno, como tú quieras y no, estaba terminando un diseño, pero ya es casi nada, de aquí a las 7 lo término"**

—" **Segura? No quiero molestarte o algo"**

—" **Ntp, no interrumpes nada"**

—" **Bueno te dejo para que termines eso, paso por ti a las 8"**

—" **De rato te veo** **"**

Ese fue el último que recibió y el por su parte no volvió a enviar más, necesitaba ver que debía ponerse, que usaría, quería verse bien para Marinette, si estuviera en su época de modelo, seguro no se sentiría tan nervioso y tendría más ropa que ponerse que la que tenía en ese momento de su vida.

Ya se había duchado y eso era un paso adelante, al final termino vistiendo un pantalón color café claro con una camisa manga largar negro con un suéter verde claro. Ni siquiera sabía a donde irían, Nino no le dijo nada por ende no le dijo nada a Marinette.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, solo se sentó en la sala para esperar a que marcara la hora, se dispuso a ver un poco de televisión y luego estar en sus redes sociales, pero nada de eso servía se sentía nervioso, cerro ventanas y checo que todo estuviera en orden antes de salir, solo dio la hora y fue directamente con Marinette.

Toco un par de veces para posteriormente esperar respuesta.

— **¿Quién es?** —Se escucho un grito del otro lado de la puerta

— **Soy Adrien** —Era la primera vez que el gritaba, nunca lo había hecho y ciertamente le daba pena

— **Pasa, está abierto**

Dudo un poco en si debía entrar o no, cuando entro al departamento olio a canela y era de un incienso que estaba sobre el comedor.

— **¿Marinette?**

— **Adrien, disculpa por no estar a tiempo ya casi termino, si quieres siéntate en la sal** a—Dijo desde su habitación

—No te preocupes

—De verdad disculpa, solo que limpié un poco y luego me entretuve de más con mi proyecto

— **De verdad no te preocupes, no me molesta esperar, tu ve tranquila estamos a tiempo**

Adrien se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver o fingir que veía la tele, pero lo cierto es que su mente estaba en otro lado, solo se la paso ese día recordando lo sucedido de la madrugada, si alguien leyera mentes creería que él es todo un pervertido.

— **Ya estoy lista** —La voz de Marinette saco a Adrien de su ensoñación, volteando inmediatamente a ver a la chica.

— **Disculpa la tardanza ¿Me veo bien?** —La chica iba con un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla, una blusa azul turquesa con hombros descubiertos con un poco de escote, el cabello suelto unas zapatillas negras y unas pulseras, su maquillaje era ligero.

— **Te ves fantástica** — Menciono Adrien un poco sonrojado

— **Es hora de irnos** —Dijo Marinette mientras agarraba su bolso

Al salir del edificio no dijeron nada, Marinette se dejó guiar por Adrien, no fue hasta que llegaron a la parada del autobús que hablaron.

— **Oye Adrien ¿A dónde vamos?**

— **Primero iremos a la plaza central de la torre Eiffel, ahí quede en encontrarme con mi amigo y luego veremos a donde iremos a parar, pero descuida te traeré a casa temprano**

— **No te preocupes mucho si es por la hora si se hace tarde igual puedo regresarme sola**

— **Nada de eso, yo te saque y yo te voy a devolver sana y salva a tu hogar** —Dijo poniendo una cara muy coqueta

Marinette solo rio por las ocurrencias de este, mientras viajaban solo hablaron de trivialidades, lo que les había pasado en la semana, el clima de esa noche, Marinette le pregunto cómo era su amigo y si conocía a la chica, al llegar a su destino Adrien bajo primero para posteriormente darle la mano a la chica para que se apoyara al bajar.

Caminaron un poco antes de llegar a unas bancas cerca de la torre Eiffel.

— **¿Aquí es?**

— **Si solo que no sé dónde está** —Dijo mientras sacaba el celular para ver si mandaba un mensaje, al ver que no tenía ni un mensaje se dispuso a buscar con la mirada, no paso mucho antes de encontrarlo, por lo que jalo a Marinette de la para que lo siguiera

— **Lahiffe**

— **Agreste, al fin llegaron** —Dijo acercándose a ellos

— **¿Esperaron mucho?**

— **No, solo como hace 5 minutos llegamos, tu eres la chica del Brasserie—** Dijo al ver la presencia del Marinette

— **Hola, nos volvemos a ver**

— **Nino ¿ya llegaron?—** Interrumpió una cuarta voz que venía caminando detrás de Nino— **Estaba en la banca, pero al ver que no venias, mejor te busque para ver si ya los habías encontrado**

— **¡Alya! mira él es mi mejor amigo, chicos ella es Alya Césaire** — Dijo dando paso para que la vieran

— **¿Eres tu Alya?** — hablo Marinette sorprendida viendo mejor a Alya

— **¿Marinette? Pero cuanto tiempo ¿Qué cuentas chica?**

— **¿Ustedes dos se conocen?—** Preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

— **Si, fuimos compañeras de Instituto hace ya tiempo, pero no aquí, si no en otra parte, después de graduarnos nos perdimos la pista un poco, solo hablamos por mensaje** —Les dijo Alya respondiendo la incógnita de los chicos

— **El mundo es muy pequeño—** Hablo Marinette

Después de hablar un rato respecto a cómo se conocieron ellas y como terminaron saliendo Alya y Nino así como Marinette y Adrien, Nino les dijo de un Club donde se presentaría uno de los DJ's favoritos de él y Alya, por lo que los demás no se opusieron, aparte no se encontraba tan lejos de donde estaban. Las chicas iban platicando de todo, como les había ido, como conocieron a sus "parejas" de esa noche, como iban con sus estudios, Adrien y Nino solo escuchaban en silencio y se comentaban cosas uno al otro.

La plática ceso cuando llegaron al Club el DJ que Alya y Nino querían ver se presentaría a las 10 y eran como las 9:30, se situaron en una mesa y pidieron bebidas, aunque Marinette pensó en si debía consumir o no, después de todo no hace menos de 24 horas que ya había bebido aparte de eso mañana trabajaría, pero una bebida no sería mucho.

Adrien ni lo pensó y agarro su vaso, su segundo mejor amigo era el alcohol, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que debía tener cuidado, obviamente quería estar con Marinette como en la madrugada, pero si pasaría algo seria sobrio.

Nino y Alya se pararon a bailar, por lo que Adrien invito a Marinette, solo que ella al principio había rechazado, casi no le gustaba bailar, pero Adrien logro convencerla, solo bailaron una canción pues Marinette dijo basta, no congeniaba con el baile según ella.

Adrien intento animarle, pero ella se negó y regreso a sentarse al lugar donde estaban, él la acompaño y hablaron un rato, mientras Nino y Alya disfrutaban el evento de su DJ.

Luego de un tiempo de bailar regresaron a donde estaban los chicos para comer algo del establecimiento.

— **¿Como se la están pasando?** — Pregunto Nino

— **Bien** —Respondió Adrien

— **Igual yo, solo que es la primera vez que vengo a estos lugares** —Confeso Marinette

— **En la época del instituto Marinette casi no salía a fiestas** —Lo que dijo Alya sorprendió a Adrien, pues la personalidad de Marinette contrastaba con alguien que estudiaba Diseño de modas y deseaba alcázar la fama como diseñadora— **Nino bailemos esa canción es mi favorita** —Había dicho Alya mientras arrastraba a Nino a la pista

Adrien pensó en sacar de nuevo a Marinette a la pista, pero sabía que se negaría, estaba bien estaría junto a ella y conocería cada aspecto de su vida.

— **Oye corazón ¿No quieres bailar?** — Hablo una chica muy cerca de Adrien

— **No gracias, estoy acompañado**

— **A tu amiga no le importa ¿Verdad?** —Dijo dirigiéndose a Marinette

— **Ve Adrien**

— **Pero Marinette…**

— **Ya vez, ella dijo que si** —Dijo presionando ya que Marinette había dado el visto bueno

— **Anda es mejor que estar aquí sentado, además tu sabes bailar, ve y baila**

La chica jalaba el brazo de Adrien y este intento quedarse, pero después de que Marinette le dijo que fuera ya varias veces, termino yendo. Después de 2 canciones decidió regresar con Marinette, pero al fijar la vista a la mesa donde ella se encontraba no le gusto la imagen un chico estaba cerca de Marinette ofreciéndole una bebida de dudosa procedencia.

Se acerco a ellos y pudo escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo

— **Ven vamos a bailar**

— **No, la verdad no se bailar**

— **No te preocupes, yo te enseño** —Dijo aquel sujeto guiñando y eso fue lo último que Adrien quiso escuchar

— **Disculpa, ella está conmigo** —Dijo Adrien de manera ruda sorprendiendo a Marinette— **Así que te agradecería que te fueras** —La mirada de Adrien era tan pesada que hizo que el tipo se fuera

— **Adrien, me espantaste** — Pronuncio Marinette

— **Disculpa My Lady pero vi que te estaban molestando**

— **Nada que yo no pudiera arreglar**

— **¿Y si sobrepasaba?**

— **No te preocupes Adrien, yo puedo sola**

— **Aunque puedas sola, última vez que te dejo sola si yo te invite a salir, hablando de, hay que irnos te prometí que te llevaría a casa** —Dijo Adrien mientras veía el reloj de su celular— **Aparte mañana tienes trabajo**

Adrien y Marinette fue a buscar a sus amigos, para despedirse y disculparse del por que se iban a ir temprano. La verdad Adrien sentía que ese había sido su mejor fin de semana, pero por ahora debía acompañar a una hermosa chica a su departamento.

* * *

 **Finalizo** : 17:01pm 24/06/2017

 **Notas de la Autora** : Gracias por leer este pequeño y light fic, muchas gracias ¿Merezco algún Review?


	5. Je travaille

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 10:52pm 17/06/2017

* * *

El departamento de en frente.

 **V  
Je travaille**

* * *

Un nuevo día se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto de Marinette aunque no se filtraran los rayos del sol pues había amanecido medio nublado, por lo que ese día haría un poco más de frio, eran cerca de las 10:30 de la mañana, por lo que se medió arreglo y empezó a desayunar, entraba al trabajo cerca de las 4 de la tarde, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para hacer sus cosas con calma ese día, hubiera podido levantarse más tarde si hubiera hecho todo ayer pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber salido de fiesta.

Se puso a hacer el aseo de su departamento, quizás no limpiara cada día pues el tiempo no le alcanzaba, pero al menos dedicaba 1 día a la semana a arreglar su departamento.

Limpio y acomodo todo o medio acomodo, preparo un poco de comer cerca del mediodía, cuando termino de comer se vistió de manera casual pues solo iría al mercado de Marché Raspail antes de que cerrara, al ser un mercado únicamente de verduras y otros productos similares, le haría más fácil escoger y llenar un poco su nevera y ser amigable al bolsillo, sobre las carnes y otros productos los compraría en la semana.

Al salir de su departamento se quedó viendo por unos segundos la puerta de su vecino, seguramente estaría aun dormido, por lo que prosiguió con su camino.

Ese día aparte de pensar en que haría para su examen final del área de tecnología, publicarían las listas con los modelos en potencia con los que trabajarían para los finales, esperaba le tocara un chico, son menos problemáticos y si fuera chica esperaba que no fueran tan pesadas, le gustaba la moda, crear y ver esas creaciones usándose, pero a veces la personalidad de algunas personas no le agradaba y la relación que tienen era difícil de llevar, no es que fueran toxicas solo que el ambiente se volvía un poco pesado al menos para una chica como ella.

Mientras viajaba en el autobús para ir a su destino empezó a navegar por sus redes sociales, viendo uno que otro video viral o imágenes graciosas, hasta que salto la notificación de que le había llegado un correo.

El correo venia del L'institut Marangoni por lo que ya se imaginaba un poco sobre que era, cuando lo abrió lo primero que vio es que no se había equivocado y que le había tocado un chico sino una chica y su nombre era Lila Rossi esperaba que su personalidad no estuviera pesada y pudieran trabajar en paz, al menos ya sabía quién iba a ser su pareja y en que cubículo trabajarían martes y jueves. Hubiera preferido ella misma escoger a su compañero le hubiera pedido ayuda a Adrien.

El chico era guapo y perfectamente podía llegar a ser modelo, pero pues reglas eran reglas y ahí te escogían con quien trabajarías.

Cuando llego a la parada camino un poco antes de llegar a su destino, Marché Raspail era conocido por su gran oferta de productos biológicos y sin pesticidas aparte económico para el bolsillo de alguien como ella, si, lo sabía, Marinette podía ser algo tacaña cuando se trataba de dinero.

Aunque últimamente estaban subiendo los precios por la moda de ser vegetariano u vegano, aunque las fresas y varias frutas eran bastante dulces y eran perfectas para alguien como ella.

Cuando termino de comprar todo lo que necesitaba volvió a su departamento para darse una ducha y e ir a trabajar. Había comprado muchas cosas, pero por suerte había cargado con una mochila así era más fácil de cargar.

Durante el camino a casa se la paso escuchando música, hacia cerca de 15 minutos, aunque fingía que escuchaba realmente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, más bien sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en alguien y ese alguien era Adrien.

Era atractivo y simpático aparte era fácil hablar con él, cuando se besaron aquella noche, se prometió que lo iba a dejar pasar, pero realmente no se había sacado de su cabeza los labios y como estuvieron aquella noche.

Tenía tiempo sin pareja pues para ella nunca fue algo muy necesario prefirió centrarse en sus estudios y sacar una beca para pagar menos, era lo que ella quería en ese momento, pero era una chica después de todo y aun así con sus metas fijas, ella no podía evitar desear tener alguien al lado de ella.

Al llegar a la parada, no camino ni 3 minutos cuando escucho un "Marinette" sabía que era Adrien, por lo que, volteo y espero un poco pues el chico venia corriendo.

— **¡Marinette! Hola ¿Te ayudo?** —Dijo intento recuperar el aliento

— **Hola Adrien, descuida yo puedo**

— **Insisto** —Por lo que Marinette le dio una bolsa de las que llevaba en la mano, así solo cargaría con una bolsa y su mochila, no quería que Adrien cargara de más pues sería mal educada de su parte

— **Veo que tú también fuiste de compras Adrien** — Dijo observando que llevaba un pan en una bolsa de plástico.

— **Esto no puede ser considerado como compras, ir a la tienda de una esquina y comprar pan** —Dijo riendo se— **En cambio lo tuyo si es comprar, debiste estar mucho tiempo en el supermercado**

—No fui al supermercado, fui literalmente a un mercado

— **Espera… ¿Hay mercados en parís?** — Dijo algo atónito

— **¿No me digas que no sabías de los mercados?**

— **No…** —Soltó en un mormullo apenado

— **Los ricos si que me sorprenden** —Dijo riendo

— **No es que sea rico, es que nunca fui a uno ni mi madre iba a alguno**

— **Pues venden un poco más barato los productos por lo que mi bolsillo es más feliz** — dijo intentando hacer un chiste sobre eso

Al llegar a su piso se despidieron Adrien solo dejo las cosas en la mesa de Marinette, ella le dio las gracias y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de el.

— **A ver si la otra semana te saco a un mercado** —Diciéndole como si fuera un niño pequeño, Adrien solo se rio y ella cerró la puerta, pues tenía que acomodar las cosas que compro y arreglarse para su trabajo.

No tardo en hacer las cosas que le faltaban en su casa antes de ponerse en marcha para su trabajo, tenía la cabeza en las nubes, aun no terminaba el semestre en su instituto, pero no podía evitarse preocuparse por el final de esa trayectoria si bien aún faltaba cerca de un mes o un poco más para que concluyera aquel periodo no podía estar más aterrada por el hecho.

1 si reprobaba tendría que irse a extraordinarios lo que significaría desembolsar más dinero y ella no tenía más que para subsistir.

2 otro hecho importante para ella era la presión que ejercían con el emparejamiento entre el estudiante y un modelo, ya estaban dando las listas, eran finales de octubre lo que significaría que 1 mes o posiblemente menos le quedaba para hacer el proyecto, era una presión terrible.

El área era tecnología y la bautizo así porque el patronaje conceptual estaba basado en eso, como carajos ella iba a hacer un vestido estilo supersónico, no le nacía hacer esas prendas. No solo incluía esa materia si no 6 más, realmente querían matarla.

Ahora recodaba otra cosa porque deseaba que su compañero fuera un chico y era porque utilizaría menos tela, tendría que usar cada tela con total planeación si no quería quedarse pobre.

En fin, como siempre ella decía "Ya mañana seria otro día" ahora debía preocuparse en hacer su trabajo, el martes conocería a su compañera de trabajo, le tomaría medidas y le propondría verse una vez a la semana, parecía un buen plan y espera que ella lo aceptara.

Llego a su destino saludo y comenzó con sus labores de ese día, al ser domingo estaba un poco ajetreado, pero poco le importo pues así se le iba el tiempo más rápido.

Al terminar con aquella jornada laborar, solo se despidió de sus compañeros y jefes y fue directo a la parada de autobús, solo quería llegar a casa, quitarse los zapatos, cenar y descansar.

El viaje transcurrió demasiado tranquilo, se la paso escuchando música y fantaseado tanto que casi se le pasaba la parada pero afortunadamente no fue así, al llegar a su departamento solo tiro los zapatos a un lado junto con la mochila, las llaves al menos las colgó y corrió al sillón a tirarse un rato, estaba un poco cansada, más mental que físicamente.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando alguien estaba tocando su puerta, con toda la flojera del mundo fue hacia la parte para abrirla, para su sorpresa era su vecino Adrien.

— **¿Molesto?** — Pregunto mostrando una bolsa de plástico

— **No te preocupes** — aunque muy en el fondo solo quería descansar y no pensar en nada

— **Pensé que querrías cenar, aparte así no hacías la cena y evitabas lavar trastes de mas**

— **Gracias Adrien, pero no debiste, es una molestia para ti y gastaste de más** — A Marinette le pareció un gesto tierno por parte del chico por lo que le dio el paso.

— **Ninguna molestia de verdad, me has alimentado mucho y hecho compañía tampoco quiero que creas que es para evitar que te prometí llevar a comer, eso seguirá en pie y será en tu día de descanso o cuando puedas ¿Te parece?**

Fue por platos y vasos junto con otros utensilios para poner la mesa, Adrien dejo la bolsa en la mesa para ayudarle no la iba a dejar que hiciera todo sola, pues el vino a irrumpir en su morada. Algún día le devolverá todo con creces.

— **Traje comida china**

A Marinette solo hizo una cara medio rara pero tampoco de asco si no, como un "Oh cielos"

— **¿No te gusta?**

— **No es eso… bueno en realidad no me gusta, pero si puedo comerlo cuando vivía con mis padres había ocasiones en los que tenía que comer comida chica porque mi madre la preparaba**

— **¿Es un poco irónico no? Eres de descendencia china y no te gusta la comida, no sé, pero para mí es gracioso**

— **No es que no me guste toda la comida china, es que muchas de las comidas tienen sabores muy dulces, soy hija de reposteros, he comido postres muy dulces toda mi vida y la comida china en ocasiones me parece muy dulce, pero los sobres de té chino son los mejores, me ayudan a adelgazar**

— **A ver si te gusta lo que traje cariño, arroz, camarones tempura, pollo con brócoli, y guisos distintos, había promoción** — Le confeso un poco avergonzado

— **¿Te molesta si me quedo con el arroz y los camarones?** — Le pregunto antes de agarrar algo

— **No, adelante yo como lo demás** —Una sonrisa se plasmaba en su cara

La cena transcurría con normalidad la tele estaba apagada, el ambiente estaba en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo si no, era uno agradable, no hablaron absolutamente nada, solo comieron con tranquilidad.

Después de haber terminado aquella cena Adrien se ofreció a lavar la vajilla y tirar las bolsas de plástico manchadas de comida junto con el envase de unicel donde venia la comida, Marinette solo se sentó en la sala, pero no tardo en cabecear para finalmente quedar dormida.

Adrien al terminar de poner cada cosa en su lugar en la cocina fue hacia Marinette quien la vio ya dormida, no sabía si despertarla o cargarla a su habitación, pero si lo hacía, ella podía pensar que era muy atrevido de su parte entre otras cosas, así que al final decidió despertarle.

— **Marinette, pequeña despierta** — A lo que ella solo abrió sus ojos, no le molestaba que le llamara pequeña o cariño, era muy lindo de su parte a parte de ser un poco tierno con ella

— **Oh… Adrien disculpa** —Dijo un poco avergonzada por el hecho de quedarse dormida con visitas

— **No te preocupes haz de estar cansada será mejor que me vaya**

Marinette lo acompaño hacia la puerta era lo mínimo que podía hacer en ese instante.

— **Marinette, descansa y cierra bien la puerta, cualquier cosa me llamas** — Le dijo con una leve sonrisa para finalmente darle un beso en la frente a lo que ella se sonrojo

— **Descansa Adrien** —Dijo aun sonrojada

— **Igualmente Marinette**

Y dicho eso los dos se encerraron en sus respectivos departamentos, Marinette le hecho llave a la puerta apago luces para ir directo a su habitación cambiarse y finalmente meterse a su cama y dormir todo lo que pudiera.

* * *

Lunes en la mañana, por lo que Adrien se encontraba como loco en su departamento buscando sus cosas, libretas, apuntes y demás, mientras se arreglaba y desayunaba algo, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a primera hora, ya se estaban acercando la entrega de proyectos, ya no debía faltar.

No debía desvelarse viendo Facebook y videos, pero no lo pudo evitar y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

Eran cerca de las 7:30 de la mañana por lo que Marinette aun debía estar descansado, camino rápido a la parada del autobús esperaba que pasara rápido para poder llegar a la hora a la clase.

El camino transcurrió tranquilo el bus iba lleno, pero por suerte alcanzo asiento, al llegar al aula respiro alivio pues el profesor aun no llegaba, tomo asiento ni tan lejos ni tan en frente un término medio.

Cuando inicio su clase intento prestar atención, pero ciertamente se la pasaba pensando en Marinette, podía haber pasado más de una semana de su ruptura amorosa pero cada que estaba al lado de Marinette se sentía cómodo, le tomo cariño quería sentir algo más que atracción física y poco a poco sus sentimientos a hacia ella iban creciendo quería conocer a aquella chica más fondo.

Todas sus clases transcurrieron con normalidad el lycée era totalmente diferente a la universidad era más liberal, aunque claro toda la responsabilidad de materias y laboratorios solo te competía a ti.

Entre clase y clase le mando un mensaje a Marinette deseándole buena suerte y demás y ella respondía muy animadamente, si algo no podía negar el, es que ambos tenían buena química.

A cada día y a cada momento aprendía cosas de la chica.

Toda su mañana transcurrió con total normalidad se mensajeaba con Marinette iba a la cafetería y demás al terminar con sus clases de dirigió a casa no tenía nada que hacer ni a donde salir.

Solo se encerró y avanzo un poco de su proyecto no hizo nada más realmente no hacía nada de su vida, tenía sus necesidades cubiertas dinero comida y servicios nada le faltaba, era un poco raro considerando que no trabajaba y según sus padres eso no le iba a alcanzar.

Sus siguientes días fueron iguales a veces se encontraba a Marinette en el pasillo y se quedaban hablando o cuando iban a la parada de autobús hablaban y le ayudaban cargando las bolsas de tela, aparte de eso hablaban por Messenger y otras aplicaciones que se encontraban para probar, esos días le sirvieron para conocer muchas cosas de la chica y viceversa.

— **¡Marinette!** — Grito Adrien para que lo esperaba, era noche por lo que en las calles había muy poca gente a quien no le dio importancia ese grito.

— **Hola Adrien ¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

— **Bien gracias ¿Y a ti?**

— **Un poco cansada pero normal**

— **Bueno pero ya se acerca el día de paga ¿No?**

— **Es lo más emocionante del trabajo, supongo—Dijo intentando hacer un chiste sobre eso**

— **¿El sábado trabajas?**

— **No, ese día me toco descanso**

— **¿Quisiera ir a comer ese día y quizás luego una película? Claro si quieres**

— **Si no tengo cosas que avanzar del instituto, encantada voy contigo, pero no se si puedas esperar por mi respuesta hasta el viernes**

— **Yo te espero, aun no sé cuándo descansas y cuando no, por eso es mejor preguntarte antes**

— **Gracias, pero necesitaría ver si mis tiempos se ajustan, discúlpame Adrien**

— **No te preocupes Marinette, soy un poco gorroso**

— **No lo eres, eres un chico muy lindo** —Le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo cosa que a él le sonrojo

Durante el camino a casa fueron platicando de su día al llegar a su destino el chico se despidió con un beso en la frente de la chica, quien a ella no le molestaba al contario solo sonreía de una manera tímida para posteriormente entrar cada quien a sus respectivos departamentos, quizás ella estaba empezando a sentir algo por él y eso a él le gustaba.

* * *

 **Hora final** : No recuerdo TwT  
 **Notas de la autora** : Si bien no tengo excusa :c lo sé, feo de mi parte, es que tuve que arreglar unos problemas de mi universidad buscar trabajo, inicio de semestre con exámenes, pues aquí está el pequeño capitulo, como dicen más vale tarde que nunca.

Si bien quiero explicar la vida de cada personaje de inicio a fin siento que me estoy llevando las cosas muy despacio ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Así lo siento yo, comenzare a mover el tiempo un poco más rápido, espero que no se molesten y nuevamente pido disculpas por el atraso :c

Antes de irme, la verdad intento mejorar al escribir la personalidad de chat/adrien lo intento, pero se me da poco, seguiré mejorando disculpen uwu


	6. Rendez-vous

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Hora de inicio: 07:51pm Quite la fecha porque me dio penita, fue mucho tiempo

Nota: Disfruten del capítulo y antes que nada mil disculpas, no fue mi intención tardarme.

* * *

El departamento de en frente.

 **VI  
Rendez-vous**

* * *

Jueves por la noche.

Marinette había pasado unos días difíciles, más bien no difíciles sino el término sería cansados, efectivamente ese sería la palabra correcta, cansado por el hecho de que ha ido más gente al local que de costumbre, tal vez haya mayor cantidad de gente visitando el local en fechas decembrinas, pero esas no eran fechas decembrinas y tampoco estaba de vacaciones como para solo concentrarse en el trabajo y la otra mitad de su tiempo descansar.

Tratar con gente a veces era muy extenuante, entre trabajos, tareas y el diseño del nuevo vestido cada día terminaba cansada que a veces solo deseaba dormir en lugar de comer.

Recordaba que ya lo había hecho antes, solo llego, tumbó las cosas en el piso, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama justo como estaba vestida, le importaba un comino, en ese momento solo quería estar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche estaba cansada pero no tanto como otras veces, se preparó un cereal, apagó las luces y se sentó frente al televisor para ver cualquier cosa que en ese momento estuviera buena, hizo un poco de zapping hasta que le detuvo en Fashion TV, no quería pensar en eso, pero dada las circunstancias a lo mejor podía agarrar un poco de inspiración o algo parecido.

" _Después de Dolce & Gabanna presentamos la colección invierno de Gabriel, se esperaba más accesorios esta temporada, pero esta vez nos va a sorprender con sus prendas innovadoras y elegantes"_

Habló la conductora, ella solo veía atentamente cada detalle de las prendas que presentaban cada modelo.

El evento daba para largo, pero el cansancio le pasaba factura por lo que dejaría pasar a los demás diseñadores, no podía esperar a ver sus creaciones en alguna pasarela.

Ese era su sueño y seguro lo cumpliría, todo esfuerzo y sacrificio valdría la pena.

Solo se cambió de ropa y procedió a dormir, necesitaba varias horas de sueño, lo bueno de todo es que se acercaban las vacaciones, por lo tanto, no habría tareas o problemas de horario, estaría en paz durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo y con esos pensamientos cayó profundamente dormida.

* * *

Había pasados días en los que no sabía de Marinette, solo sabía que salía muy temprano y volvía muy tarde, quizás no fue la mejor opción invitarla a salir esa semana, debía esperar a después de que el semestre acabara.

Pero ya le había dicho y si ella le decía que, si no se podía retractar y la verdad anhelaba salir con ella, tenía suficiente dinero para pagar por los dos, de eso no había de qué preocuparse, solo deseaba que la chica dijera si para poder pasar toda una tarde con ella,

El ritmo que llevaba Marinette era demasiado rápido, no paraba casi nunca, si no estaba trabajando, estaba en su escuela y si no estaba en la escuela estaba ocupada haciendo su tarea o viendo cómo ahorrar, realmente es demasiado difícil vivir solo, estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, era bastante complicado y casi siempre estaba preocupada por cómo salir a fin de mes, lo sabía pues antes de tratarla más formalmente cuando bajaban o subían juntos las escaleras, llevaba una pequeña libreta que alcanzó a ver de cuentas o usando la calculadora de su celular, algo sabía Adrien y es que debía estar agradecido de que su madre lo apoyara y su padre un poco.

A veces deseaba ayudar a Marinette con sus problemas y sus cosas pero…

¿Que era el de ella?

No era nada ella, no era su novio, su primo, su hermano, su familiar, su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, nada, no era nada, solo un sujeto que intentaba cortejarla de alguna forma porque quería ser algo de ella, quería conocerla más, quería amarla, pues lo poco con lo que había convivido con ella, podría decir aprendió a quererla pero no era así, la quiso en el momento que ella lo ayudó en aquella noche lluviosa en la que no tenía paraguas y estaba todo empapado.

¿La quería?

Si

Quizás al principio la quería como amiga, por lo amable que ella había sido con él, pero con el poco tiempo que pasó con ella, empezó a quererla como algo más que como una amigad, empezó a quererla como alguien que pudiera intentar amar y proteger, que no lo viera a él como un simple amigo.

Habían terminado sus clases, ya era tarde y en todo lo que había pasado del día, no había recibido nada de Marinette a pesar de que ella le dice _"buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?"_ el miércoles y el jueves no le envió nada, él le habló igualmente por texto pues sus horarios no concordaban, pero las contestaciones de la chica eran cortantes, no le exigió nada, ni porque era así, pero realmente temía que hubiera encontrado a su _"chico ideal"_ o hubiera perdido en el interés en él.

No puso atención en sus clases quizás le perjudicaría, quizás no, ya se las arreglaría, no le importaba nada en esos momentos, tenía una hora libre antes de su última clase, así que decidió comprar un jugo gasificado, empezó a amar el de sabor naranja, el marketing del jugo era abrumador tanto que aún no se sacaba de la cabeza la canción del producto.

" _Ponle burbujas a tu vida(8)_ "

Extrañaba la televisión por cable, aunque pensándolo bien ni veía televisión, se la pasaba en internet pero a veces la encendía, solo para que hiciera un poco de ruido

no es que le pusiera atención, pero a veces se quedaba viéndola, aparte la televisión venía con todo y departamento, no usarla sería un crimen para la situación en la que vivía, tal vez no fuera una Smartv de 84'' HD a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero era algo, aunque pasara películas como estreno después de que la hubieran dado hac años.

Fue a las bancas que se encontraban en la jardinera enfrente del bloque de administración, que era como una recepción cuando había simposios científicos o exposiciones, era un lugar al aire libre y fresco por lo que muchos estudiantes e incluso profesores iban a ese lugar a fumar o simplemente estar ahí un rato mientras empezaban las clases.

Saco su celular y empezó, ahora si no lo podía negar a stalkear a Marinette a ver el chat a ver si le contestaba, pero ni una señal de vida. No era de sorprenderse, sabía cuál era su ritmo de vida, sabía cómo eran los días de Marinette, aun así, esperaba una señal de ella, algo mínimo, la extrañaba.

Empezó a ver las fotos donde salía Marinette y ver cada publicación que compartía la mitad sobre el mundo de la moda y la otra mitad chistes y publicaciones virales de internet estaba ensimismado en su celular hasta que alguien lo sacó de donde su mente estaba, era su compañero Max de la clase de Física.

— **Adrien, hey te vengo gritando, pero tu ni caso me haces**

— **Disculpa estaba muy metido en mi teléfono**

— **No te preocupes, supongo que es una chica o algo así ¿No?**

Adrien solo se limitó a reír un poco incómodo, era raro, no era por discriminar, pero Max no era un tipo al que se le pueda decir es experto en chicas no es como si él lo fuera también, pero al menos tenía más experiencia que él o eso suponía.

Después de todo la vida da sorpresas ¿No?

— **Si le gustas ira contigo, no te preocupes, siempre puedes conocer más personas, en fin, cambiando de tema, cómo va tu parte del proyecto, lo digo para ya acabarlo, no quiero extenderme sobre eso.**

— **Sobre eso, ya casi lo termino, hoy en la noche te lo envío a tu correo para que lo revises** —Le contestó Adrien dando las gracias porque él mismo haya cambiado el tema

— **Perfecto, esta misma noche lo veo, en fin, ya va a empezar las clases serán en el laboratorio, será mejor irnos de una vez, pues estamos en el otro lado del campus**

— **Es cierto, ya van a empezar, cuando lo revises me mandas un mensaje de si está bien o lo modificamos**

Max solo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el área de laboratorios Adrien lo siguió, pero antes de ir tras él, reviso una última vez su celular por si Marinette le había enviado un mensaje, pero nada, solo guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañero.

Llegó a la zona de laboratorios, se ubicó en la parte trasera de dicho salón e intento poner atención, pero no pudo, cada 5 minutos revisaba su celular esperando por la respuesta de Marinette pero nada llega.

¿Y si decía no? ¿Se incomodaría por lo insistente o por lo que sucedió la noche que pasó en la casa de la chica?

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico… De hecho, estaba actuando paranoico pero realmente estaba interesado en aquella chica no quería que nada saliera mal, lo más sensato era pensar que ella tenía un dia muy ajetreado tanto en su trabajo como en el instituto.

Terminaron las actividades en el laboratorio, dejaría por la paz el chat, esperaría por la respuesta de Marinette tanto si fuera positiva tanto como negativa, estaba pensando de más y Marinette no era alguien inmadura, el vivir más tiempo sola que él había hecho a Marinette realmente responsable o eso creía él.

* * *

Marinette le había casi suplicado a su jefe que le cambiara el turno de la tarde por el de la mañana al ser muy condescendiente su jefe con ella por su situación pues también tenía una hija un poco menor que ella, se lo concedió sin tantos problemas, claro que tuvo que faltar a sus clases, aunque de clases no tenían nada, solo trabajaban en sus proyectos finales así que no le afectaba no ir.

Después de su odisea en el restaurante intentó contactar con Lila, para pedirle de favor que, si podían adelantar el proyecto, si es que estaba libre ese día, así estarían libres antes de la fecha de entrega y sin presiones, más que nada por ella que por Lila además ella también estaría feliz con momentos libres en su agenda.

Por suerte ella aceptó, dijo que estaría bien terminar antes, dormir un poco más beneficiaria su piel, a ella que le importaba su piel, "nada", pero pues era mejor ser amigable y fingir que se caían bien a discutir, porque sus personalidades chocan, al menos así sacarían el proyecto adelante.

Al terminar su jornada laboral fue de inmediato al instituto a las salas de costura, ahi se quedó de ver con Lila, prefería llegar antes que ella, así no escucharía los quejidos de la chica, era buena chica, aunque a veces era algo insufrible… Bueno en realidad no lo sabía, casi no trataban, pero pues por lo poco que conocía se podía llevar la fiesta en paz.

Cuando llegó a su destino afortunadamente Lila aún no había llegado, era perfecto para ella pues así tendría tiempo de acomodar todo con calma y preparar los materiales y sacar el vestido del maniquí para que ella se lo probara nuevamente y darle aún más ajustes.

— **Marinette, empieza de una vez, para irnos rápido tengo una fiesta esta noche no me puedo quedar mucho** — Le ordenó, tal vez se le olvido agregar que además de insufrible era mandona y se contradecía a menudo.

— **Ponte el vestido y luego el chaleco para ver cómo lo voy a acomodar** —le paso primero el vestido para que fuera a los vestidores y se cambiara, era exactamente a la medida de la chica, esperaba que no hubiera ni un problema pero no estaba de más decírselo— **Pero con cuidado, todavía no está terminado**

— **Si como sea**

— **No quiero que se rompa o algo así y terminar haciendo otra vez el trabajo de cero**

— **Si se rompe es que es de mala calidad y de baja costura** —Contestó con sorna  
— **O quizás porque alguien no sabe qué es ser delicada con los prototipos beta** —contraatacó

Lila solo la vió de mala gana al salir del vestidor, Marinette la esperaba fuera para pasarle el chaleco y se lo pusiera, Lila se dirigió a un taburete en donde Marinette podía hacer los retoques con mayor facilidad.

— **Estas toda estúpida** —Le dijo Lila mientras Marinette ponía alfileres para saber dónde iba a coser o iba a hacer arreglos, Marinette sintió la necesidad de punzarla con los alfileres que tenía a la mano pero se calmó

— **¿Disculpa?**

— **Como escuchaste, estas toda estúpida, te ves estresada sabiendo que tu vestido es el mejor que hay entre toda esta bazofia alrededor, triángulos y excesos de escote, voluminosos y de colores disparejos, no sirven ni para fiestas de gala ni siquiera para la alfombra roja, antes di que alago tu bazofia**

— **Lo dice alguien que apenas y es edecán**

— **Tengo más futuro en esta industria de la que tú puedes tener, te estresas de más, por eso estas toda estúpida niña**

— **Cálmate vieja, no estoy estresada por proyectos, quise adelantar porque mañana tengo una cita, además hay buenos trabajos aquí**

— **Marinette, mira los trabajos y dilo otra vez**

— **Sabes que las personas deben ser amables, es educación ¿sabes?**

— **Es la industria de la moda, o comes o eres comido, son bazofias sus proyectos, pero al menos no eres una nerd que quiere a fuerza la calificación más alta**

— **De hecho si la quiero, necesito la beca**

— **Estúpida y pobre**

— **iba a decir rica y hueca pero solo eres hueca** —Soltó mordazmente

— **Al menos no estúpida, pero como sea, pega el maldito chaleco al vestido y ya vámonos**

— **Pensaba lo mismo.**..—Contestó Marinette, quitó los alfileres del vestido para que la chica pudiera quitarse el vestido sin peligro— **Y Lila, tienes razón, son unas bazofias**

— **Siempre tengo razón, tengo más tiempo que tú en esta industria y ciertamente he visto vestidos más raros y feos, al menos el tuyo es un poco elegante** —Dijo hablando mientras se quitaba la ropa en el vestidor

Marinette no contestó, solo se limitó a recoger sus materiales y a guardar las cosas que ocupó, al salir Lila del vestidor le entregó el vestido y fue por sus cosas para salir de aquel lugar al igual que Marinette, puso el vestido en una bolsa y camino junto a Lila sin decir ni una palabra. Para Marinette esa platica fue un tanto divertida, la chica tendrá sus contras, pero dentro de un punto era divertido contestarle sus palabras, no ofensas pues realmente no era como si fuera una ofensa en toda la extensión de la palabra y para Lila era divertido, había encontrado alguien que no se callara y bajará la mirada ante su explosivo carácter.

— **Suerte con tu mono feo** —Le dijo Lila

— **¿Qué?** — Contestó Marinette toda confundida

— **Con tu cita**

— **No es feo, es bastante guapo, pero, en fin, mejor anda a conseguir pareja, los años no pasan en balde**

— **Si no es feo, seguro lo espantas, pero en fin me largo, suerte y ya no me llames, solo son detalles menores** —Contesto subiéndose a su automóvil para ir en marcha a la fiesta

— **¿Desde cuándo eres mi jefa?**

— **Desde que me pusieron como tu compañera** —Dicho esto arrancó de aquel lugar

Marinette fue directo a la parada del autobús ya era tarde, pero seguro Adrien estaba despierto, por lo que saco su celular y le envió el mensaje de confirmación a Adrien, le había dicho que iba en el camión además que su día fue un tanto ajetreado y pedía disculpas por haberse tardado en la respuesta, a lo que Adrien le contesto que no se preocupara que entendía que su ritmo de vida era bastante apresurado.

" _Era un chico lindo y comprensivo"_ pensó Marinette al ver el mensaje en su celular, cerró el buzón de mensajes se puso los audífonos para escuchar música el resto del camino, era un trayecto un tanto tranquilo.

Al bajar del autobús Marinette se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba cruzando la calle.

— **¿Adrien?**

— **Vine por ti** —Contestó con una sonrisa en su cara y estirando sus manos para quitarle las bolsas que cargaba Marinette para ayudarla

— **Hola** —Fue lo único que murmuró ya cerca de él con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada, _fue por ella…_

* * *

Después del laboratorio al que casi no le prestó atención, acompañó a Max un rato en la biblioteca pues él estaba terminando un proyecto de algunas de las materias, así él también aprovechaba para avanzar en sus obligaciones, pero realmente no pudo concentrarse, terminaba mirando su celular cada 5 minutos, era algo inevitable para él.

Después de estar un buen rato en aquel lugar silencioso dieron por terminada aquella sesión de estudio si es que se podría llamar de alguna forma pues él no hizo mucho durante esa tarde.

Se despidió de su compañero y agarró el subterráneo para ir a su casa, era más rápido, pero a la vez un poco más incómodo el bus, pero no tenía intención de esperarse, su viaje fue tranquilo por la hora, pues la hora de salida para las personas que trabajaban ya había sido antes.

Llegó a su apartamento tiro sus cosas por ahí, prendió la tv y se arrojó al sofá intentando descansar o relajarse.

Nada, absolutamente nada, ni un mensaje de Marinette si lo iba a rechazar hubiera deseado que no fuera una cobarde y se lo dijera de frente en lugar de ignorarlo o poner respuestas cortantes a lo que él enviaba.

Decepcionado y enfurruñado con la vida y con Marinette decidió no tomarle más importancia al asunto, por lo que aun enojado arrojó el celular al otro lado del sofá y decidió perderse viendo programas estúpidos en la televisión.

Más tardó en arrojar el celular que ir a recogerlo pues había sonado con el timbre de que había llegado un mensaje nuevo, por una parte pensó en pasarlo por alto pero muy dentro de su interior quería creer que era Marinette.

Y en efecto era ella pidiendo disculpas por tardar, en contestar por el día ajetreado que tuvo además de que iba en el autobús y que si aceptaba salir con el mañana.

" _Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, no te arrepentirás además no te preocupes por contestar tarde ni siquiera es tarde :) entiendo el porqué de todo, así que en verdad no te preocupes, ahora ve y descansa que mañana será un buen día_ " Eso fue lo único que le contesto.

Marinette le había dicho que iba en el autobús así que se levantó y se puso sus tenis, si corría tal vez podría alcanzarla, así que a toda prisa bajó las escaleras y fue en dirección hacia la parada de autobús, si no la alcanzaba tal vez la vería en el camino, esperaba que no se sintiera rara de que el fuera por ella a la estación.

Al llegar a la estación no había nadie ahí por la hora y si no la había visto de camino quería decir que aún no llegaba, eso esperaba, pues eso que había hecho era una espada de doble filo.

Espero alrededor de unos 5-10 minutos cuando el autobús se paró en frente de la calle y de él estaba bajando la persona de la cual estaba enamorado platónicamente de ella.

Cruzó la calle para llegar a ella obviamente no iba a esperar a que ella cruzara después de todo él era un caballero.

— **¿Adrien?**

— **Vine por ti** —Le contestó con su mejor sonrisa que tenía, estiró sus manos para quitarle las bolsas que cargaba Marinette para ayudarla

— **Hola** —Fue lo único que ella le murmuró cerca de él con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojada.

— **¿Y como te fue hoy?**

— **Bastante cansado a decir verdad lo único bueno es que en la mañana no hay tantos clientes como en la tarde** — pronunció la chica con cierto cansancio en su voz — **¿Y a ti que tal te fue?**

— **Pues normal supongo, hoy me quede más de lo debido en la facultad, como ya casi es el final de semestre, pues ya te imaginaras**

— **Te comprendo perfectamente** — Le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que él se la devolvió

El camino que recorrió en tan solo en 5 minutos, lo volvió a recorrer con el doble de tiempo pues el paso que llevaban era tranquilo y no había prisa, durante el camino se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades y de su día, al menos mas ella, pues de los dos era la que tenía la agenda más apretada.

Al llegar respectivamente a su piso no tuvieron más que despedirse uno del otro deseándose buenas noches mutuamente lo que lo sorprendió fueron los cálidos labios de la chica en su mejilla.

— **Hasta mañana y no llegues tarde** — le dijo bromeando

— **Descuida estaré puntual en frente de tu puerta** — Le dijo siguiendo el juego pues era imposible llegar tarde, vivían uno en frente del otro y con eso última respuesta Marinette se encerró en su apartamento.

Fue un día con muchas emociones encontradas para Adrien, después de tanta espera, después de imaginarse, de desear tanto el momento de verla otra vez, así fue como el paso prácticamente todo su día. Verla de nuevo, fue tan gratificante, así como esa pequeña y relajada caminata a sus respectivos departamentos, fue como se sintió, o se hubiera sentido el corazón del chico por ella, si no fuera por ese beso en la mejilla que ella le dio. Fue tan cálido, tierno, un regalo inesperado, ahora solo podía imaginar el momento de verla de nuevo, mientras, el joven, al entrar a su departamento, caminaba lentamente y se tocaba la mejilla, sonriendo. Tantas emociones, en un solo día, en un pequeño momento del dia, pero sin duda seguramente mañana sería aún mejor.

* * *

El sol se asomaba por la ventana a pesar de que tenía las cortinas cerradas de su habitación, miro el reloj por segunda vez, 9:20 de la mañana, arrastró los pies de la cama al baño para asearse, era temprano y había quedado con Adrien a las 12:00.

Después de su aseo matutino como era costumbre fue por su cereal con leche y se sentó en la sala para ver la televisión, era una mañana bastante tranquila relajante, hubiera querido dormir un poco más por ser su día de descanso, pero ya había quedado con Adrien.

Después de terminar de desayunar fue a lavar lo que había utilizado y ver si su refrigerador estaba escaseando y así era, casi ya no tenía nada, al ser solo 1 persona, compraba muy poco por consiguiente se terminaba todo antes.

Fue a su habitación para ver que podría ponerse ese día y si iba a ir al mercado se iría cómoda, pero a como era ella, decidió hacer un conjunto extra para regresar, cambiarse y estar lista para ese día.

Se cepillo los dientes y se puso unos jeans, una playera negra con blanco en rayas un poco holgada y unas zapatillas, era suficiente para ir por las compras ese día, antes de salir decidió enviarle un mensaje a Adrien, que en lugar de verse al mediodía, se vieran a las 1pm y eso era por si ella no conseguía llegar a tiempo, eran las 10:30 am, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— " _ **Buenos días Adrien, solo quería decirte que si puedes venir a recogerme a la 1 de la tarde, iré a hacer unas compras y no sé si llegue a tiempo a las 12 disculpa por eso :( pero me quedo sin alimentos"**_ — fue lo que le escribió, pensó que estaría dormido así que era un mensaje de alerta para el muchacho, si no iba hoy, no tendría tiempo de ir mañana, con lo que no contaba era la respuesta del muchacho

— " _ **Voy contigo así te ayudo :) solo dame unos 10-15 minutos y estaré en frente de tu casa"**_

Marinette no sabía que escribir, le sorprendió que quisiera acompañarla, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que estuviera despierto y la velocidad de respuesta del muchacho.

Dudo en darle el _"Si te espero"_ pero pensó en " _¿Qué diablos que podría pasar?"_ así que decidió enviarle el sí, por lo que el muchacho no tardo en contestar diciendo " _Gracias"_ , lo que se le olvido Marinette es que no estaba muy acorde para salir y el conjunto que había dejado en su habitación no era para ir a comprar por lo que había puesto su plan patas arriba, fue corriendo a su habitación para buscar más conjuntos o algo que pudiera combinar.

Después de una rápida mirada en su armario decidió por vestir lo siguiente, un vestido rosa pálido con un cintillo café, unas mallas grises tirándole a negro pues ya era una temporada bastante fresca, una chaqueta café de manga ¾ y para complementar unos botines color caqui.

Se trenzó su cabello y se maquilló ligeramente con colores rosados y cafeses, termino de arreglarse justo a tiempo cuando el timbre había sonado, antes de salir de su cuarto, grito un _"YA VOY"_ se roció con un poco de perfume.

Agarró una mochila, no combinaba con su ropa, pero no era precisamente para salir, si no para cargar el mandado que compraría, verificó las ventanas y la estufa, para finalmente abrir la puerta, como siempre ella decía, más vale prevenir accidentes.

— **Buenos días Marinette** — Dijo Adrien inmediatamente cuando le abrieron la puerta.

— **Buenos días sabes no era realmente necesario que vinieras conmigo por si quieres descansar, sería hacer dos vueltas**

— **Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo, así te ayudo cuando cargues tus compras además recuerda que me prometiste que me llevarías un día de estos a un mercado**

— **Si ya recuerdo, bueno en marcha para no tardamos mucho con esto**

— **!A la orden jefa!**

Marinette solo se limitó a reír, cerró la puerta con llave y bajaron las escaleras, al salir del edificio se podía sentir el calor del sol a pesar de que el viento que corría era frío.

— **¿Y a dónde vamos? Realmente estoy muy emocionado con esto Marinette gracias por permitirme acompañarte**

— **Claro que te deje, si no quién me iba a cargar las bolsas querido** —Adrien solo se limitó a reír por la ocurrencia de Marinette, ella no era así— **Hoy abre un mercado de productos frescos y no es caro así que iremos en dirección a la torre Eiffel**

— **¿Hay un mercado por esos lares?**

— **!Diablos, lo que no es salir!** — Se burló la chica

— **Hey! si salía y salgo, pero no para comprar en mercados**

— **Bueno, hoy vivirás la experiencia de un mercado niño**

Marinette hizo que lo siguiera hasta la parada del subterráneo, los llevaría rápido a su destino lo que no sabía era cuál era la mejor opción para regresarse, pero lo averiguaría una vez que haya comprado todo lo que necesitaba.

El subterráneo no tardaba mucho en pasar, así que no esperaron tanto, durante el camino fueron hablando de su vida o las cosas virales de internet.

— **Los días han sido bastante pesados y más con la compañera que me toco**

— **¿Es bastante difícil?**

— **No… bueno si, pero no en el término de caprichosa, bueno quizás un poco, no sé cómo explicarme, pero es alguien hueca que tiene mucha actitud, creo que le agarre aprecio**

— **Desearía entenderte, pero no puedo, disculpa por eso, el único compañero que tengo en este momento es especial, si hago algo y no le gusta lo termina haciendo a su antojo, así que prefiero hacer lo que sobre, así evito que hacer el trabajo extra y que no le guste, mejor me encargo de afinarlo**

— **Nunca me ha tocado un compañero así supongo que dentro de un punto es difícil, que manden por un tubo todo tu esfuerzo**

— **Pues un poco, es buen chico y nadie hace equipo con el así que ya sabrás…**

— **El caballero Adrien al rescate** —Dijo riendo Marinette— **En el mundo de la moda, todo depende de ti, excepto las modelos, eso es punto y aparte**

— **Lo se…**

— **¿Disculpa?**

— **Digo lo sé en cuestión que me lo imagino** — Dijo Adrien riendo nerviosamente

— **Oh bueno casi llegamos a la estación prepárate para el mercado**

Los altavoces sonaron con la voz del conductor que indicaba que su parada estaba próxima, se acercaron a la puerta solo se abrió e inmediatamente bajaron.

— **Sígueme de cerca no te vayas a perder**

— **Sí mamá** —Dijo el muchacho haciéndole bulla a lo que ella solo rió

Marinette lo guió por varias cuadras, Adrien estaba fascinado, eran lugares por los que nunca había estado, solo seguía a Marinette de cerca hasta que llegaron al dichoso mercado.

— **Bienvenido al Marché Saxe-Breteuil** —Dijo dandole la bienvenida

Eran puestos literalmente en la calle, era un ambiente animado por decirlo de alguna manera, con muchos productos, el olor a comida lo había sentido cuadras atras.

— **¿Y qué te parece?**

— **Bastante animado y colorido la verdad**

— **El Marché Saxe-Breteuil es cómodo de recorrer y no se llena demasiado, sobre todo los jueves, pero hoy es sábado por lo que habrá más gente de lo normal, además tiene una preciosa vista hacia la torre.**

Marinette lo llevó de la mano a Adrien, lo que ella no noto era que el chico estaba sonrojado, fueron de puesto en puesto viendo que podía comprar y lo que necesitaría para esa semana, no podía gastar de más, tenía que tener un límite así que compraría lo más indispensable.

Recorrieron puesto por puesto, aunque a veces no se detuvieran en uno, Marinette tenía experiencia en eso y sabía dónde comprar y donde no.

Compraron lo necesario y Adrien iba cargando las bolsas de la chica mientras ella seleccionaba sus productos entre tanta gente, después de comprar lo que necesitaba, decidieron regresar a casa para dejar sus cosas y seguir con su cita.

Adrien por el contrario veía maravillado todo a su alrededor.

— **Adrien** — Llamo atrayendo la atención del chico—¿Haz comido castañas tostadas?

— **¿Qué cosas tostadas?**

— **No puede ser, realmente no las has comido, espera aquí, será tu premio** — Dijo en son de burla

Marinette de alejo de él para un un pequeño puesto y comprar una pequeña bolsa de castañas tostadas.

— **Ten prueba** —Le dijo Marinette poniendo una castaña cerca de su boca para que comiera, el chico abrió la boca un poco sonrojado y la comió — **¿Y qué tal?**

— **Sabe muy rica**

— **¿Ves? Ahora conoces un poco más de las calles además son baja en grasas** — Dijo riendo

Fueron comiendo las castañas durante el trayecto a la casa de Marinette, cuando llegaron de nuevo al complejo departamental, dejaron las cosas ya acomodadas y bajaron a la primera planta.

— **Y ahora es tu turno de guiarme que no sé adónde vamos**

— **Usted déjelo en mis manos My Lady pero por el momento vayamos a la parada del autobús**

— **Usted primero caballero que es el que me guía** —Dijo riendo

Fueron directo a la estación y para su fortuna el autobús no tardó en pasar, una vez arriba de transporte tomaron asiento, por fortuna no estaba lleno, así que pudieron sentarse juntos.

— **¿Y cual es el plan para este dia?**

— **Pues seria invitarte a comer, luego un paseo por el campo marte, el dia esta precioso y nos servirá para bajar la comida luego una ida al cine y finalmente te daré una buena sorpresa, aunque espero que no la conozcas.**

— **Suena prometedor**

Al bajar del autobús Adrien la agarro la mano y la arrastró hasta hasta una cafetería en con terraza para comer afuera. Llegaron y antes de que Marinette pudiera hacer algún movimiento, él se adelantó y le separó la silla para que pudiera sentarse.

— **Gracias caballero**

— **De nada hermosa dama** —Lo que había dicho el muchacho provocó el sonrojo de Marinette

Una vez en sus lugares, la mesera se acercó y les dejo la carta y se retiró para que los chicos pudieran escoger tranquilamente.

— **Bien Adrien, esta vez yo no veré el menu, asi que comere lo que tu escojas**

— **No te vas a arrepentir My Lady, lo bueno de este lugar es su Coq au vin es exquisito**

— **No se diga mas**

Adrien llamó a la camarera para ordenar, durante la espera de la comida hablaron sobre sus gustos, lo que odian, sus sueños entre otras cosas se dieron cuenta que tenían cosas en común, así como cosas en que no tenían nada en común, eran personas diferentes por lo tanto era obvio que en algunas cosas fueran diferentes.

Habían traído sus platillos por lo que comieron tranquilamente, para el paladar de Marinette todo era sumamente exquisito, en cambio para Adrien, no era la octava maravilla, pero no estaba tan mal, pero era algo que Marinette no debía saber de él.

Luego de comer tranquilamente Adrien pagó la cuenta, agarro la mano de Marinette y la llevó al campo Marte, una caminata sería lo ideal para ese momento, además el sol era cálido en ese momento.

El Campo de Marte es uno lugar para relajarse y disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad prácticamente bajo los pies de la Torre Eiffel y eso era perfecto para Adrien pues Marinette se veía realmente relajada.

— **¿Relajada?**

— **Por supuesto** —Le contesto feliz

Dieron un largo paseo con fotos incluidas que después Marinette subiría a su facebook personal, Marinette compro más castañas tostadas con las que compartió con Adrien.

Después de una caminata fueron al cine, Adrien le dio el la oportunidad de elegir la película que ella quisiera, aunque fuera una romántica, pero para su suerte, fue una de comedia, Marinette nunca dejaba de sorprender a Adrien.

Durante la película Adrien pensó en que, si debía abrazar a Marinette, rodearla con el brazo o tomarla de la mano, pero no hizo nada, quizás había estado tomados de la mano parte del día, pero estaba seguro de que ella pensaba que era para no separarse o que la guiara de un lugar a otro, honestamente él deseaba que pensara que era por un plan romántico, pero decidió no hacer nada, después de todo no quería apresurar las cosas.

Al salir del cine vieron que ya estaba más oscuro, la noche había caído por lo que solo quedaba la última parada de la cita de ese día y era una sorpresa para Marinette.

— **¿Ya me puedes decir a dónde vamos?**

— **No pequeña, que es una sorpresa tu solo déjate llevar** —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo y agarrando su mano a lo que ella no opuso resistencia.

Adrien la llevó hasta el metro donde para subir e ir a la estación Saint-Michel donde ahí bajarían, durante el trayecto no dijeron ni una palabra, nada de nada solo se mantuvieron uno junto al otro y eso les agradaba.

Al llegar a la parada destino, caminaron unas 3 cuadras bastante largas para ambos, antes de llegar tan si quiera a la 3era cuadra Marinette podía ver luces y bullicio en el fondo.

— **Ahora es mi turno, Bienvenida al Barrio Latino** — Le dijo Adrien sonriendo—¿Ya Habías venido para estos lares?

— **Sinceramente no, se ve todo animado ¿Son discotecas y restaurantes no?**

— **Podría decirse de algún modo, son todos restaurantes y cafeterías con agradables terrazas y una que otra discoteca, te fascinara vamos** —Dijo jalándola

— **Pero primero vamos a cenar y luego nos daremos la vuelta ¿Te parece?**

— **Claro que si**

La llevó a una cafetería bastante sencilla y agradable Croque-monsieur con su gaseosa para pasar el bocado, Marinette se estaba dando cuenta que entre más pasaba el tiempo más gente llegaba por los animado de las calles eso provocó que Marinette tuviera un ataque de inspiración por lo que utilizó una servilleta y sacó una pluma de su bolso, siempre llevaba una por si tenía que firmar algo e hizo un boceto rápido.

— **Ese boceto fue demasiado rápido, pero si lo desarrollas seguro saldrá algo hermoso.**

— **Gracias** —Dijo Marinette apenada, pues no era correcto ignorarlo por dibujar, por fortuna no se enojó e incluso la felicito

Después de cenar en la pequeña cafetería salieron del establecimiento y se quedaron a un lado de la calle para no estorbar la pasada, mientras averiguaban a donde ir, Adrien sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

— **¿Te apetece ir a un Club o prefieres dar la vuelta?**

— **A donde tú quieras, no conozco por aquí, así que mejor yo te sigo**

— **Un club será te gustara, después de todo es un barrio bastante animado**

Al llegar a uno cerca de ahí entraron y solamente al entrar el ruido se escuchaba bastante fuerte pero no tanto para aturdirse, solamente al entrar Adrien pego a su cuerpo a Marinette, pues no iba a permitir que le pasara algo.

Marinette aspiró el perfume de Adrien con un poco del olor de tabaco era una mezcla rara, pero a ella le gustaba y dentro de un punto la agitaba, era su olor y no le molestaba, le gustaba en ese momento, quizás era el ambiente, no lo sabía y no le importaba, en ese momento le gustaba estar pegada a Adrien.

Adrien la llevó a una parte menos saturada del establecimiento para preguntarle que si quería bailar con él, a lo que ella le respondió que sí, bailaron un rato hasta que Marinette quiso descansar.

— **¿Apeteces algo de tomar? Aunque solo haya cervezas y alcohol**

— **No creo que este bien, mañana trabajo y realmente no quiero ir aun con el sentimiento de una borrachera el día domingo**

— **Una no te va a dar una resaca o algo por el estilo Marinette** — Le persuadió a lo que ella aceptó, una no sería mala o eso suponía

Fueron por una cada quien y las bebieron con tranquilidad más por Marinette que esa sería la única que tomaría, después de eso siguieron bailando un poco, aunque un poco más pegado y eso a ni uno de los dos les incomodaba.

Después de un rato se fueron de ahí pues ya era bastante tarde y querían alcanzar la última parada de metro además de que Marinette tenía que trabajar mañana y Adrien no quería que tuviera un problema por su culpa y luego lo culpara.

Al llegar a su estación destino caminaron tomados de la mano y juntos hacia sus respectivos departamentos no dijeron nada en todo el camino salvo que estaban muy felices y tranquilos, ese día había sido muy emocionante para ambos, al llegar a su piso no quedaba más que despedirse y era algo que no querían ambos, pero debían hacerlo ya era hora de que de ambos descansaran.

— **Buenas noches Adrien y gracias por el día de hoy, fue maravilloso**

— **¿De verdad te gusto el día de hoy?**

— **Claro, fue muy divertido, en fin, es hora de descansar, sueña bonito Adrien y descansa** —Dijo e inmediatamente deposito un pequeño beso cerca de los labios de Adrien y finalmente se perdió entre las puertas de su apartamento sin esperar una respuesta del chico.

Adrien solo se quedó embobado unos segundos hasta que reacciono la chica que le gustaba casi lo besaba o quizás era muy alto y era el único lugar en que lo alcanzaba, en cualquier caso, no le importaba estaba feliz y con ese sentimiento se iría a la cama.

No hallaba la hora de volver a probar esos labios ya sobrio.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : Yo sé que no tengo excusa, pero en compensación escribí 23 páginas de Word a lo bestia, espero no se mareen de tanta palabrerías, en serio disculpen pero dicen mejor tarde que temprano :c como sé que no tengo excusa para que le sigo T_T en fin espero les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que la historia va lenta pero realmente no pedo apresurarla.

Disculpen

Respuesta de un review que intente contactar por todos los medios, pero no la encontré, cree cuentas en varias plataformas para buscarla y ni así salió.

 _ **karen agreste**_ _ **: Te autorizo tienes mi permiso (Diablos eso fue corto ._.) hahaaha no te creas, gracias por tu reviews muchas gracias me animas a seguir escribiendo.**_

No crean que es a la única que le respondo, a todos los demás si les escribo, le mando un mensaje en privado, pero ella no tiene perfil en FF creo que lo ameritaba, pero saben que siempre contesto tus mensajes.

Gracias a todos, realmente me leerlos me ayudan a seguir escribiendo con esos ánimos gracias 😊

 _Anotaciones:_

 **Rendez-vous: Cita (:v alv al chile lo dudo)**

 **Coq au vin** : Pollo con verduras cocinado al vino.

 **Croque-monsieur** : Sandwich de jamón y queso horneado.

 **El Campo de Marte en la historia** : En sus comienzos el Campo de Marte sólo era un campo dedicado al cultivo de hortalizas. Tras la construcción de la Escuela Militar, comenzó a utilizarse como campo de maniobras. El nombre procede de esa época, en la que se le dio en honor a Marte, dios romano de la guerra.

En la actualidad el Campo de Marte es uno de los lugares elegidos tanto por los parisinos como por los turistas para relajarse y disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad prácticamente bajo los pies de la Torre Eiffel.

 **El Barrio Latino** : El Barrio Latino debe su nombre a la Época Medieval, cuando los habitantes de la zona eran estudiantes que utilizaban el latín para comunicarse.

Desde la Edad Media los estudiantes del Barrio Latino tuvieron una gran influencia sobre Francia, y durante los siglos XIX y XX llevaron a cabo movimientos estudiantiles de gran trascendencia política. El Barrio Latino fue uno de los puntos calientes durante la Revolución de Mayo del 68.

En la actualidad encuentra una enorme fuente con la figura de San Miguel luchando con un dragón, se entra en el entramado de pequeñas y encantadoras callejuelas que componen el Barrio Latino.

A partir de este punto todo son restaurantes y cafeterías que ofrecen agradables terrazas con precios bastante asequibles.

 **El Mercado Saxe-Breteuil** es un mercado callejero de París muy visitado por los turistas, en parte por su grandiosa ubicación muy cerca de Los Inválidos y la Torre Eiffel.

Si tienen alguna otra duda no olviden en comentarme y les contestare rápido 😊


	7. Avec clé en main

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Nota: En mi defensa quiero decir que por trabajo no he tenido tiempo, debería empezar a escribir por celular )?

* * *

El departamento de en frente.

 **VII**

 **Avec clé en main  
**

* * *

Los días habían pasado después de aquella cita entre Adrien y Marinette, en los que pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo normal eso o Adrien se la vivía metido en el departamento de Marinette la cual nunca le había dicho nada. Parecía que prácticamente vivía ahí, solo le faltaba quedarse a dormir, siempre llevaba algo de comida y lo metía al frigorífico, ya sea un poco de pan jugo o algunos embutidos, incluso le llevaba jugo de mango uno de sus favoritos o compraba fresas para ella, ya que le gustaba.

Realmente en todo ese tiempo empezaron a conocer más uno del otro.

Por ejemplo, Marinette a menudo preparaba la comida para ambos y no era algo que le molestara, lo hacía cuando podía y Adrien lo comía realmente gustoso, por lo que se sentía bien, pues apreciaba lo que ella cocinaba, gracias a eso pudo conocer un poco más del muchacho, como que casi no le gustaba la comida tan condimentada y que los tomates no eran su preferencia pero aun así los comía sin objeciones pero por sobre todo amaba los sándwiches.

Otras cosas que había notado en él era que, siempre miraba la T.V tirado en el sofá y se acomodaba hasta que ella iba y se acomodaba a su lado, también que cuando no le salían los ejercicios de su carrera ponía unas caras bastante graciosas cuando pensaba de más en aquellos problemas de física.

Si, Adrien siempre estaba en el departamento de Marinette excepto cuando ella no estaba o se iba a duchar. Tampoco iba a abusar de la confianza de Marinette, la apreciaba y amaba demasiado como para abusar de todo lo que ella le ofrece.

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Marinette, el en la mesa del pequeño comedor con un montón de hojas y su laptop de lado mientras que Marinette se encontraba en la sala terminando de afinar los detalles del vestido de su compañera Lila.

— **¿Cómo vas?** — pregunto Marinette al ver las caras graciosas que ponía su amigo.

— **No pensaba decir esto, pero en estos momentos odio las Matemáticas** — Le contesto a lo que ella solo rio un poco.

— **Deja de estresarte y descansa un momento, además ya es la hora de cenar en unos 15 minutos tendré la cena lista o quizás 20** —Le menciono mientras guardaba sus cosas de costura en una cajita rosa decorada por ella

Adrien por supuesto que le hizo caso, por lo que fue y se lanzó al sillón boca abajo un poco frustrado porque no le salían aquellas cuentas.

— **Te ayudo en algo** —intento articular pues su cara pegaba con el asiento de aquel sillón

Pese que a lo lejos solo fueron murmureos o intentos de frases Marinette logro entenderle, haber convivido bastante tiempo seguido le ayudo, siempre dicen que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona y eso es cierto, pues cada día ella aprendía algo de él

— **No, solo me vas a estorbar, mejor relaja un poco tu cerebro, porque si no va a explotar, ponte mejor a ver televisión ¿quieres?**

A lo lejos solo se escucharon los quejidos de Adrien pero sabía que le haría caso y a los segundos se escuchó el sonido de la televisión, por lo que se puso a hacer la cena.

Adrien solo se encontraba haciendo zapping no sabía ni que ver, le preocupaban más los cálculos que se encontraban en la mesa.

¿Noticas?

Muy de ancianos

¿Videos musicales de los 90's?

Muy hípster

¿Deportes?

No iban con el, al menos no en su mayoría

¿Cocina?

No quería aprender a cocinar

En resumen no había nada, no había buena programación la tele de la clase baja no era muy agradable y no era por ofender pero su programación era muy limitada, si un día por azares del destino termina esposado a Marinette, le juraría en el altar que le daría televisión pagada seguro encontraría buenas cosas.

Le dejo en el canal de niños en el cual estaba pasando una caricatura estilo animación japonesa.

Trataba de una chica que se podía transformar en una súper heroína y luchaba contra los villanos o eso era lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, su traje era bastante llamativo, rojo con puntos negros además de eso tenía un compañero que parecía un gato el cual su traje era todo negro, tenía sentido puesto que su nombre de héroe era _"Chat Noir"_

"Que original" pensó

Aunque igual siguió viendo aquella serie infantil mientras la cena estaba lista después de todo no había mucho por ver.

— **¿Realmente estás viendo caricaturas?** — Pregunto Marinette que lo saco de lo metido que estaba en la serie mientras esta le pasaba un plato de comida

— **Es que no hay nada que ver** — dijo haciendo una cara graciosa para la chica — **En fin encontré eso y me agrado, es cliché pero es peor que nada, iré por los vasos**

— **¡Y trae los aderezos por favor!** — Le grito la chica cuando Adrien ya se encontraba en la cocina

— **¡Sí!** — Le devolvió en el mismo tono

La siguiente media hora fue de ver completamente la caricatura que había puesto Adrien, no le molestaba pero tampoco era la octava maravillo, como bien había dicho era un poco cliché pero para ser una chica a veces un poco romántica estaba bien para ella, aunque hace mucho que no veía caricaturas, no porque no quisiera si no por falta de tiempo.

— **No entiendo cómo es que él no se ha dado cuenta de que su compañera es LadyBug y la chica no se ha dado cuenta de que el hombre que ama es ChatNoir. ¿Esta ciegos o cual es el problema?** —Dijo mientras el lavaba los trastes que habían usado y ella los secaba

— **Hay veces en la que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes en frente, eso pasa incluso en la vida real, como suelen decir** _ **"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"**_

— **Pero yo hablo de que no se hayan dado cuenta físicamente quien es el o quien es ella, es estúpido la verdad…**

— **¿Te estas poniendo a analizar y criticar una caricatura para niños de 6 años? ¿Enserio Adrien?**

— **Oye los adultos también vemos caricaturas, si no, no existiría el anime y los comics**

— **De acuerdo, deja formulo de nuevo la pregunta. ¿Te estas poniendo a analizar y criticar una caricatura dirigida a un público infantil entre los 4 y 10 años? ¿Mejor?**

— **Touche nena, touche, pero eso no quita que es bastante tonto que no se den cuenta de quienes son si se ven todos los días en la escuela.**

— **Bueno en ese caso ellos son diferentes cuando se "Transforman", se puede decir que se enamoraron de una ilusión**

— **¿De una ilusión?**

— **Si una ilusión ella se enamoró de el en forma civil y él se enamoró de ella en forma de súper heroína, técnicamente nadie está siendo autentico nadie garantiza que en una u otra forma son auténticos y fieles a su persona. Espera… ¿porque mierda estamos analizando dibujos animados?**

— **¿Porque lo acabamos de ver?** —Le contesto riendo por la plática un poco profunda sobre las caricaturas

— **Eres un tonto** — Le dijo en son de broma mientras guardaba el ultimo traste que le había pasado.

Después de eso cada uno regreso a sus actividades, el a sus proyectos con problemas y ella a retocar lo último de su creación vaya manera de pasar tu domingo en la noche terminando todo el trabajo entre comillas atrasado.

Lo bueno es que era el último tirón del semestre después serian libres, más Adrien que Marinette pero así ya no tendría tanto problema.

Unas horas después Marinette había concluido su creación en cambio Adrien seguía en un estado de bloqueo, pues según ella no le salían las cuentas, en todo ese tiempo nunca se hablaron, ni dijeron nada, ella por no distraerlo y que perdiera la concentración, ya era tarde y como era costumbre ella ya tenía sueño, pero tampoco lo quería correr, por lo que lo dejo ahí en la sala-comedor, solo cerró la puerta principal y se fue a su dormitorio, realmente confiaba en Adrien y no lo creía capaz de que se sobrepasara, después de todo en todo ese tiempo que estuvo con ella nunca intento nada más.

Él era un lindo caballero.

Ojala todos los hombres fueran igual de caballerosos.

Si Adrien deseaba salir solo bastaba con que la llamara, aunque ahí estaban unas llaves colgadas. Quizás muchos dirían que era estúpido que confiara tan fácilmente en él, pero Adrien le irradiaba una confianza tremenda además de que le daba el sentimiento de confort.

Quizás se estaba enamorando y no lo había visto antes, pero abrirse mucho con una persona no era normal, al menos no en ella y con esos pensamientos en su mente, decidió dormir o al menos lo intentaría.

A la mañana siguiente como a eso de las 8 de la mañana Marinette ya estaba despierta por lo que fue a su pequeño baño a enjuagarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, al salir de su habitación vio a Adrien dormido sobre el montón de papeles y con la laptop aun encendida.

Fue por una de sus mantas y se la puso sobre la espalda al menos para que estuviera un poco caliente al parecer no había dormido mucho y como ella era una buena persona se limitó a hacerle unos hot-cakes como método para animarlo para sus entregas finales, tenía tiempo pues entraba más tarde de lo que debía, hoy lunes era el gran día, el día en que calificarían todo su semestre con un mini desfile en la escuela. Estaba relajada y tenía todo preparado, no había manera de que reprobara o fallara algo ese día.

Preparo la mezcla y comenzó a cocinar, esperaba que le salieran como solía prepararlos hace años, era hija de reposteros tenía el sazón o eso esperaba. Cuando termino de preparar las dos raciones de hot-cakes fue a despertar a Adrien para que despejara la mesa.

— **Adrien despierta, el desayuno está listo**

— **Ya voy…**

— **Y recoge tus cosas por favor, para traer los platos**

— **Marinette ¿Qué haces en mi casa?** —Dijo un Adrien todo adormilado y con hojas pegadas en la cara

— **¿Tu casa? Esta es mi casa**

— **¿Me quede dormido?**

— **Yep** —Le contesto mientras le ayudaba a apilar sus papeles

— **Discúlpame, realmente no quería molestar de mas** —Oficialmente Adrien vivía ya en la casa de Marinette

— **Descuida, confió en ti eres respetuoso y me traes comida—** Dijo riendo a lo que el Adrien termino sonrojado, le había dicho un buen cumplido— **Ahora ten, quita tu laptop, tus cosas y ve a lavarte la cara** — Le dijo dándole las hojas que ella había medio ordenado

— **Ya voy, por cierto huele delicioso** — Menciono mientras dejaba sus cosas dentro de la mochila y se dirigía al baño

Cuando empezaron a desayunar, pusieron las noticias al menos para oírlas en la tv, parecían una pareja de viejitos, aunque no se puede considerar mucho sobre eso puesto que le interesaba más el clima

— **¿Lista para tu presentación?**

— **Si ya está todo arreglado, solo espero que de la hora, por eso pedí este día en el trabajo, estoy segura de que no voy a dejar ni una materia… por el bien de mi bolsillo**

— **Al menos tienes confianza, yo solo tengo montones de hojas y eso que hoy presento y mañana entrego el proyecto, mi compañero ha de estar vuelto loco**

— **Lo pasaras, lo presiento y si preguntas como lo sé, la respuesta es intuiciones de una chica** —Le comento guiñándole el ojo

— **Gracias** —Y le dedico una linda sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Marinette— **¿A qué horas es tu desfile?**

— **A las 2 de la tarde pero debemos llegar temprano, tu sabes para acomodar las cosas, afinar aún más los detalles y hablar con tu compañero y si Lila y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo, seguro ella explota.**

— **Estarás bien confió en ti, yo me iré en un rato más para terminar con el proyecto y seguir estudiando.**

— **¿A qué horas es tu examen?**

— **4**

— **Deberías dormir un poco más y antes de irme te despierto, yo debo llegar aproximadamente como al medio día y son casi las nueve, será mejor que relajes tu cerebro, así que acuéstate en el sillón o en mi cama, así no te quedas dormido y sin nadie que te despierte**

Oficialmente se sentía más querido ahí que en su casa, ni su madre y no es que se quejara mucho, si no que no tenía este tipo de atención le había ido a levantar a su cuarto oficialmente, siempre mandaba al mayordomo o alguien de servicio y Chloe, nunca dijo te llamo para que no te quedes dormido o algo así, en definitiva amaba todo de Marinette y estaba seguro de nunca apartarse de su lado.

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Sí, mejor ve a mi habitación, es más oscuro que la sala, te ayudara**

 _Marinette era su propio angel…_

Hizo caso de las palabras de Marinette y se fue directamente a la habitación ya sabía dónde estaba cada cosa, ahora sí, prácticamente vivía ahí, cuando se acostó solo aspiro el dulce aroma que había dejado Marinette, no quería sonar como un enfermo, pero olía delicioso, su olor era de vainilla con canela o al menos eso le parecía a él, estaba seguro que sería la mejor siesta que tomaría.

Mientras Adrien se disponía a dormir, Marinette aprovecho para levantar un poco su casa y preparar unos sándwiches como un tentempié para el día de ambos, no le molestaba preparar la comida incluso Adrien a veces traía un poco de despensa y la dejaba en su refrigerador. Era un buen chico.

Cuando menos se lo imagino ya eran cerca de las 11 por lo que ahora tenía deber de levantar a Adrien, cuando entro a la habitación lo vio envuelto en todas las cobijas y sabanas que tenía ella, al parecer estaba cómodo, era eso o estaba muy agotado pues ni el ruido que hacia Tikki con su rueda lo podía despertar.

— **Adrien, ya es hora**

— **Un momento más** — le contesto adormilado

— **Se te va a hacer tarde y tus cosas están pendientes**

— **¿Qué horas son?** —A pesar de que estabas bastante adormilado, sabia en que lugar estaba y quien le estaba hablando.

— **Son las 11, te digo porque no vas a alcanzar**

Adrien se levantó aun con los ojos cerrados y se sentó en la cama, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una Marinette arreglada, bañada y reluciente.

— **Me falta un poco de sueño la verdad**

— **Lo sé, pero debes ir a terminar eso e ir a arreglarte a tu apartamento.**

— **Gracias por todo Mari** —Le dijo sinceramente

— **No hay por que**

Cuando termino de espabilar se puso sus zapatos y fue a la sala a recoger sus cosas, una buena ducha le vendría bien, al menos para despertar al 100%, junto sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

— **Ten Adrien** —Le dijo extendiendo una bolsa de papel con algo adentro— **Es un sándwich al menos para que lo comas para el almuerzo, espero te guste, ya solo falta la bebida, pero esa tú la compras**

— **No debiste Mari**

— **Pero lo hice, así que no te preocupes y ten suerte en tu examen y lo que sea que hagas.**

— **Gracias** — menciono sinceramente

— **Antes de que te vayas, ten** —Le dijo mientras le daba una llave— **Es una copia de mi apartamento, cuando no tengas con quien ir Tikki te hará compañía**

— **Pero Marinette, se sensata por favor ¿y si soy malo?**

— **Soy sensata por eso mismo, confió en ti por lo que sé que no podrías matar ni a una mosca y si me llega correo lo dejas en la mesa y listo además puedes alimentar a Tikki cuando no este y le falte comida** —Y una sonrisa sincera se asomaba por los labios de la chica por lo que Adrien no pudo rechazarla, solo la tomo y la puso en su pequeño llavero.

— **Me honra que confíes en mí, por lo que también te daré una copia de mi llave, cuando vaya a sacarla, lo haré lo más pronto posible, mi apartamento es un caos, espero que eso no te incomode** —Menciono eso ultimo riendo

— **Te aseguro que no, yo también he tenido muchas cosas tiradas así que no te preocupes**

Ambos salieron del departamento de Marinette se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, pues cada quien iba a sus respectivas actividades. Cuando Adrien vio que Marinette se había alejado por las escaleras con todas sus cosas, se metió a su departamento, en definitiva Marinette cada día lo sorprendía más, le había entregado la llave de su casa, eso significaba que confiaba en él, tal vez podrían llegar a hacer algo, ya le daría su llave cuando le sacara copia para que ella entendiera que eso era una relación recíproca.

Cuando termino de arreglarse y vestirse emprendió rumbo a la universidad, no le tomo tanto tiempo para llegar, milagrosamente no había tráfico, todo iba fluido, al llegar fue a la biblioteca y se dispuso a terminar sus cálculos y estudiar, cuando llegara Max terminarían sus cosas y presentaría, estaba todo planeado.

Las siguientes horas para Adrien fueron bastantes largas pero todo había salido al menos como esperaba, no excelente, pero eran bueno, esperaba que a Marinette le fuera bien como él o mejor, merecía una buena calificación.

Antes de ir a presentar decidió comer el sándwich que le había preparado Marinette y comprar un refresco o jugo ya elegiría cuando llegara la tienda, Max no tardo en acompañarlo pero el sí compraría comida, pues no llegaba algún almuerzo o lonche como el, de decidió por un jugo y Max por una comida completa, la pequeña hora de comida se la tomaron con calma mientras platicaban de sus cosas como de la escuela, al terminar fueron directo al edificio donde iban a tener la prueba como toda vía faltaban alrededor de unos 15 por lo que decidió ir a fumar Max no lo acompaño pero se fue con otros compañeros de otras carreras que si fumaban, era bastante extraño tenía amigos de diferentes carreras y al iniciar él pensaba que con los que entro serían sus únicos compañeros, la vida universitaria era bastante rara a como alguna vez imagino.

Cuando marcaron en su reloj la hora del examen se despidió de ellos y fue directo a su asiento, estaba preparado para la prueba.

45 minutos después de haber terminado aquella prueba horrible, si horrible porque no existía otra palabra para esa cosa fea. Dio casi por finalizado el semestre seria libre unos meses, prefería las vacaciones de verano que las decembrinas pues estas no le hacían recordar que se había peleado con su familia, estaba segura que Marinette se iría en vacaciones por lo tanto estaría solo.

Al llegar a casa vio que Marinette no había llegado y eran como las 7 de la noche y su presentación había sido a las 2, 5 horas ahí adentro era demasiado para un desfile no oficial y solo de escuela, ¿cuantos modelos podrían haber presentado? unos 13 más o menos, 15 exagerando; 5 horas para 15 prendas diferentes, se le hacía exagerado y el sabia de primera mano que era demasiado el tiempo para un simple desfile "Amateur"

En fin en agradecimiento a Marinette fue a comprar una pizza para cuando ella regresara así no tendría que cocinar, compro unos refrescos y al final uso la llave que esa misma tarde le habían dado, para cuando regreso al departamento con todas las cosas que había comprado Marinette aún no llegaba y ya pasaba de las 8 y cuarto, estuvo indeciso si en esperarla en su casa o regresarse a la suya, al final poco le importo la voz de la decencia que termino yendo a la casa de Marinette para esperarla.

Estuvo media hora viendo tele para no quedarse dormido, cerca de las 9 de la noche Marinette entro a la casa un poco roja y él sabía porque había llegado así, ella había tomado alcohol.

— **¡Adrien!** —Grito toda eufórica lanzándose hacia el para abrazarlo a lo que el correspondió el abrazo — **Pase todas las materias estoy tan feliz**

— **Eso es bueno Mari ¿Cómo te fue en tu desfile?**

—¡ **Excelente! Lila y yo fuimos de las mejores y luego de eso el todo el grupo en el que estoy fuimos a un bar a celebrar que pasamos todo y estuve ahí un rato** —Ya sabía Adrien que un desfile no podía durar tanto — ¿ **Y porque estás aquí?**

— **Sobre eso, fui a traer pizza y unos refrescos para cenar, ya que tu había hecho mucho por mi esta mañana, además yo no sé muy bien cocinar, así que preferí mejor darte algo más comestible que mi comida.**

— **Eres un amor** — y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla aun abrazada a él

— **Gracias linda pero mejor porque no cenamos** —A lo que Marinette reacciono un poco y se despegó de el para ir a agarrar la comida y luego dormir como toda una campeona

Adrien le sirvió refresco y le paso un plato para que pudiera servirse una rebanada— **¿Y que bebiste?** —Le pregunto sintiendo curiosidad, solo la había visto beber cerveza fría mas no bebidas

— **Una margarita y un Tequila citrus eso fue lo que más bebí y luego me fui por una piña colada, te aseguro que mañana voy a estar llorando por gastar en banalidades** —le comento para luego morder un trozo de su pizza

— **¿Haz probado el whisky en las rocas o el vodka?**

— **No pero he visto amigos que sí y luego andan todos malos, a eso decidí no entrarle**

— **Buena chica** —Le dijo riendo

* * *

Después de una cena tranquila Adrien le dijo a Marinette que se fuera a dormir que el levantaba y secaba todo, a lo que esta le agradeció pues tenía bastante sueño, al final ella se había encerrado en su habitación para descansar, Adrien finalizo la mini-limpieza, apago las luces y cerro la cortina de la sala para que no vieran hacia dentro, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta con llave después de todo ahora tenía su copia.

 **Notas** : Fiuu después de tanto actualice solo puedo decir que va avanzado esto pero no saben cómo lanzarse uno al otro, al parecer necesitan una confirmación más real de que sienten algo uno por el otro y Adrien le gusta más la vida de plebeyo que de rico. Pobre Adrien que no sabe cocinar, esperemos que Marinette le enseñe ewe


End file.
